Spider Man
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: KPSpidey fusion Who am I? Do you really want to know? All my life I was KP's sidekick, but in one startling moment ... I learned that with great power comes great responsibility, and everything changed forever. Who am I? I'm SpiderMan. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Spider-Man and all characters related are property of Stan Lee and Marvel Enterprises. Kim Possible and al related characters are properties of Disney.

**Who am I?**

**You sure you want to know?**

**The story of my life is not for the faint of heart.**

**If someone told you it was a happy, little tale…**

**If someone said I was just your average, ordinary guy without a care in the world … someone lied.**

**I used to be in the shadows of a real hero, one who could do anything, but then fate should have it that I should step out of that shadow on my own.**

**I miss being the faceless sidekick, but even as a real hero, I remain faceless.**

**Still want to know who I am?**

**This is my story …**

**SPIDER-MAN **

"Marshmallows on hot dogs? KP, I showed that to you!" Ron cursed under his breath as he watched Kim and Mankey outside her door. 'Kim Possible, I told you to stay put while I went for that plant, but nooo, you had to have a date with the pretty boy, didn't you?' Ron thought as he watched them talking and laughing together.

Ron had risked his life by traveling to the Amazon to find the plant that would reverse what Drakken had done to her. Every time she got embarrassed she would slowly start to fade from existence. When he got back, instead of Kim being in the safety of her room, he found her on a date with Josh Mankey and almost completely faded away. Now, here he sat, less than three feet away from his best friend and the Monkey Boy. 'As soon as Mankey's gone, KP, ooooh, are you going to get it!'

Ron's world felt like it stood still as Josh quickly moved in and pressed his lips to Kim's. "No …" Ron muttered before dropping the lifesaving plant and its pot on the ground and silently, quickly leaving the bushes away from their line of sight.

Kim blushed as Josh pulled away. She quickly thanked him for the wonderful time and waved as he left. She entered the house for a moment before stepping back outside and turning to the bush, "He's gone, Ron; you can come out now." Kim whispered into the bushes.

"Ron? Hey, Ron, you fall asleep or something?" She asked, creeping into the bushes. "Ron?" she asked as she picked up the overturned plant, "Where'd you go?"

Ron ran in no general direction and quickly found himself all the way into downtown Middleton.

"Why do I feel this way?" Ron asked himself as he kicked a can on the sidewalk. "Kim's happy, so I should be happy for her… right?"

The sound of a burglar alarm broke Ron's musing, and he turned to the jewelry story a few blocks down. "Well, I am in my mission stuff …" Ron shrugged as he ran toward the building.

Ron saw a figure on the roof and fired his grappling hook to pull himself to the roof and slowly started to ease up behind her.

"Hmmm, this necklace will be perfect for my first day at the new school …" The girl purred, looking into her bag of 'goodies'

"If you like it so much, why don't you get a nice guy to buy it for you?" Ron said, surprising himself with his boldness.

Ron was answered by a swift kick to the face, sending him hard on his back.

Ron held his jaw and, as the stars eased, he was shocked at the breathtaking sight before him. There stood a girl, who appeared to be around his age, in a black, skin-tight, leather body suit, with the V of the white fluffy neck cut almost to her belly button, and a black collar around her neck. Her body was the curviest of any he had ever seen and her bust made Bonnie look flat-chested. "Oh, you surprised me …" She purred, turning her crystal blue eyes on him and brushing some of her long, silver hair from her masked face.

She slinked over to him and squatted down to sit on his waist, "Ron Stoppable? Well, first night out and I run into a celebrity." That alone shocked Ron. No one ever paid him any heed. Kim was the one given the attention. "I've read about you and your girlfriend in the paper," She murmured, leaning forward and giving Ron a clean shot down her ample cleavage, "You're a lot cuter in person… I'm Black Cat."

She slid back to where their hips were touching and smiled as she licked her black lips, "Looks like you like me … wanna pet the pussy?"

She turned her head at the sound of sirens coming their way. "Aw, they always spoil my fun." She pouted before turning back to the stunned hero. She leaned forward to give him a hard French kiss. She pulled back and stood, throwing her bag over her shoulder, "See ya around, handsome." And with that, she escaped along the rooftops.

Ron watched after her in awe before finally he become vocal again, "B-Booyah!"

(X)

Ron eyes slowly fluttered open and he glanced around at Lake Middleton and the bright sun slowly rising. "I must have fallen asleep out here," Ron said, freezing in mid stretch and glancing quickly at his watch. "DAMN IT, I'M LATE!" Ron yelled to no one and made a mad dash toward school.

He ran as fast as he could; he'd already missed the morning classes and it was time for lunch. He wasn't that worried, as he usually slept through the classes anyway, and his mom was used to him staying out late on missions with Kim; Kim herself probably was too preoccupied with the Monkey to even notice his absence.

Ron made it into the school without Mr. Barkin's notice and let out a sigh of relief when he made it to his locker. He got his books out and turned to go to the cafeteria when an almost ear-splitting squeal caused him to almost jump out of his skin.

He spun to see the cause of the noise that seemed to attract everyone's attention when he felt something hit him hard in the chest with such force that he backpedaled three steps to keep from falling backwards.

"Ron, you … you … you idiot!" Kim cursed as she gave him a death grip hug and nuzzled her face into his neck and shoulder. "Ron, I was so worried …"

"Kim, I …" Ron started, but grew speechless when he realized she was crying.

"I knew you were there … but, then … you weren't, and I … I called your house …" Kim sobbed into his shoulder, almost in hysterics, "Your mom … mom said you … said she thought you were with me … but, I didn't know … I couldn't find you anywhere … Wade couldn't … I looked all night … he said something was wrong with your GPS chip … told me what happened … I didn't know where you were … if you were hurt … I didn't know what to do!"

"Kim, I'm ok, see? I'm ok," Ron said, holding the trembling girl. As soon as he made contact, she pulled back and brought a trembling hand to his face.

"Ron, I haven't been that scared since last Christmas. Please, please, never do that to me again; I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you… You're my best friend." She confessed, adding the last bit quickly.

"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly with a bright blush.

"It's ok, now …" Kim said, wiping her eyes, "Now, where WERE you?"

"Heehee … fell asleep in the park …" Ron said fearfully.

Kim's eyes flashed dangerously and her mouth opened to retort when another voice cut into their conversation.

"Oh, my God, it's Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in the flesh!" a feminine voice called, and the duo turned to see an attractive girl their age, with long, flowing, curled silver hair, bright blue eyes, all dressed in a mini-skirt that showed off her long, tanned legs, and a tight sweater that showed her curves. She walked up to the two, swinging her hips salaciously, and stopped before them, looking Ron up and down. "Hi there," She purred, smiling with rose-colored lips.

"Yeah, that's us," Kim said, stepping between her friend and the girl. "And you are?"

"Hardy," The girl said challengingly, "Felicia Hardy. I just transferred to Middleton High when I moved here. Nice to meet you." She said unconvincingly. "So, are you two a couple like the tabloids say?" Felicia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kim opened her mouth to reply, but Ron beat her to it. "No, she's with Josh Mankey." He said, and Felicia didn't miss the hurt look that crossed Kim's eyes.

"We just went on our first date," Kim said softly. "We're not necessarily 'together'."

Ron just shrugged, "Close enough."

"Ron…" Kim started, but the intruder cut her off again.

"I guess that makes you single, doesn't it, Ronnie?" Felicia purred.

"Ronnie?" Kim hissed, her eyes flashing with rage.

"Have we met somewhere before?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes on the new girl.

"No, not to my knowledge," Felicia flashed him a grin, "Maybe we were just meant to meet. Like destiny or something." She said flirtily, causing Kim to snort.

"Hmm, maybe," Ron shrugged his shoulders and earned a death glare from Kim.

"So, do you want to go out to eat after school, Ron?" Felicia asked sultrily as she moved a little closer, "We can go anywhere you want and then we can go back to my place to give each other a nice, creamy desert."

Ron started to reply when Kim grabbed his arm, "Sorry, Felicia, but Ron and I have … hero stuff to do after school plus cheerleading practice. Maybe some other time."

"I was a cheerleader at my old school. Good thing Mr. Barkin said he'd give me a late try out," Felicia beamed at the pair, not noticing or ignoring Kim's glare, "think I can make it?"

"Doubt it," Kim snorted, "Nice meeting you; don't get lost." She said, dragging Ron to the cafeteria.

"Kim, that was way rude of you back there," Ron scolded when they got closer to the cafeteria. "She was just being nice."

"Oh, yeah, real nice," Kim huffed, "if I didn't get you away from her then, she would have probably started humping your leg!"

"And what's so wrong with that?" Ron asked, causing her to turn to him in shock, "You don't see me complain when Josh slobbers all over you!"

"So not the drama, Ron!" Kim rolled her eyes, "You know Josh isn't like that!"

"Guys are guys, KP," Ron held up a finger, "They all want one thing and one thing only. And we both know what that is, I hope."

"Well, you're a guy too, you know?" Kim snapped, getting right back in his face.

"Tell that to the damn yearbook committee!" Ron said, pulling it out from under his arm and flipping to the page that was in half of the handed out books last year before it was discovered and fixed. Under his picture in the back was 'Most Likely To Have A Sex Change'.

Before Kim could retort, the ground fell out from under them and the two teens screamed as they flew down a long tub.

Kim landed gracefully on her feet while Ron plowed into the far wall of the Global Justice Underground Headquarters. "Sorry for the inconvenience, Kim, Ron," Dr. Director said, stepping up to the two in the carved out fortress' hallway.

"It's no big, Doctor Director," Kim smiled, flashing Ron a small glare, "we were just having a 'conversation'."

"I see," Dr. Director said, turning and walking toward her office. The three walked inside, and Ron instantly noticed an empty glass aquarium.

"What's in the cage?" Ron asked, looking the cage over.

"Oh, that?" Dr. Director asked, turning her one eye on the glass cage, "That's just the genetics department's latest little specimen. A genetically engineered spider with abilities of all known species."

"Why did they do that? Wouldn't that be a bit dangerous?" Kim asked, while Ron examined the cage.

"They wanted a perfect antidote to all spider venom, unfortunately the mixing of genes negated all the poisons and removed the venom glands," Dr. Director said, shaking her head, "It's harmless."

"Cool!" Ron said, as he looked around the aquarium for the arachnid.

"But, I didn't call you down here to see my new pet," Dr. Director said, "I called you to warn you of a cat burglar that has been sighted in the Middleton area. Her real name is unknown, but she goes by the name Black Cat."

"Aw, there's the 'lil guy!" Ron cooed, ignoring the conversation, "He's a pretty fella, all red and blue … neat! Wanna climb on my finger, 'lil guy?" Ron said as the small bug crawled toward his hand inside its cage. "That's it … I won't hurt you …" Ron whispered as it stared at the hand. Suddenly, the spider dove at the intruding appendage and bit hard into the flesh of the side of his hand. A non-venomous fluid flew from the spider's fangs into his skin, moving rapidly where the remainder of the monkey magic lay dormant.

Ron jumped back and cradled his hand, "Ow!" Ron cried out, "The thing bit me!"

"So not the drama, Ron," Kim chuckled, "It's just a spider bite." She turned to Dr. Director again, "We'll keep an eye out for her, Doctor Director, thanks for the heads up."

"Be careful with her, Kim, she's dangerous," Dr. Director warned, "You know the way out, correct? Good day to the both of you."

Kim and Ron exited through the elevator that took them closest to their homes.

They started walking home when Ron stopped and leaned against a tree. "You ok, Ron?" Kim asked, her emerald eyes shimmering with concern.

"I don't feel so good …" Ron said, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I haven't felt this funny since that time with the monkey statues that Monkey Fist set up …"

"You do feel like you have a fever …" Kim said, holding the back of her hand to his clammy forehead. "Let's get you home." She said, helping him stand upright, "You might have caught something sleeping outside last night."

Kim helped him to his house and was quickly met by his parents.

"He fell asleep at the park last night," Kim answered the obvious first question, "He's not feeling well, so let's get him up to his room."

Ben and May Stoppable looked at each other worriedly as Kim helped Ron up to his room.

She eased him down on to the mattress and then pulled Rufus from his pocket and placed him in his cage. She then went about systematically pulling off his jersey and shoes with slow, gentle actions, so as not to wake the already sleeping teenager.

She gently lifted each of his legs and stuck them under his unmade bed sheets and then pulled the sheets and a blanket up to the now shivering boy's chest and tucked him in while murmuring soothing words to him.

"Get to feeling better, Tiger," Kim whispered to the sleeping boy before, on instinct, moving in to give him a quick, gentle kiss on the lips as Josh had done to her the night before. "See you when you wake up…" she whispered, blushing scarlet before reluctantly exiting the bedroom, turning out the light on her way out.

**To Be Continued …**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters are trademarked by their respective companies. I do own this work of fiction.

**Chapter 2: A Whole New Ron**

It was before sunrise on Sunday morning as Dr. James Possible stood with his assistants and Dr. Betty Director of Global Justice in his secure lab below the Middleton Space Center.

"As you can see, Doctor, the G-7 'Goblin' Glider is the fastest, most versatile assault vehicle in the world. However, there is one minor setback," Dr. Possible said as he walked over and picked up a vial of green liquid, "This is what we've called the Goblin Enhancer. You see, because of the Glider's intensity and speed, the pilot has to be stronger, more agile, and capable of split-second reflexes. This formula will give assigned pilots those abilities."

"Very good," Dr. Director said, "How have the tests been with the formula?"

"We haven't … had a human test, but lab rat experimentation has proven almost 100 successful."

"Almost?" Dr. Director cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes," one of the assistants spoke up, earning a glare from Dr. Possible, "Out of ten lab rats, nine resulted as we had hoped."

"And the one that didn't?" Dr. Director asked, eyeing Dr. Possible.

"That one …" The assistant said as Dr. Possible looked away, "became very … violent and seemingly insane. It destroyed everything in its cage, and we finally had to put it down before it broke out and hurt one of the lab techs."

"I'm sure the formula is safe, Doctor Director," Dr. Possible said reassuringly.

"I can't accept the project unless you have a 100 success rate on human testing," Dr. Director said, "I'm not going to risk innocent lives if there's a chance of our own men going insane and attacking each other. Unless you can give me 100, I'll have to go with the project proposed by Qwest Aerospace."

"But, Dr. Director… Betty, I've invested everything in this project," Dr. Possible tried to reason, "Everything, my home, and even Kimmie's college fund. If this project is dropped, my family and I will be ruined!"

"I'm sorry, James, but if you don't have it ready in one month, ONE MONTH, I'm going with Qwest," She said, patting his arm, "I really am sorry. One month, James, that's all I can give you. Have it ready." And with that, Dr. Director left the lab.

Dr. Possible frowned before slamming his fist into the wall, "Damn it!" he cursed, "Why did you have to mention that one blasted rat?"

"I think she had the right to know, sir," the assistant said weakly.

"I know you're right …" Dr. Possible sighed, "Expect another all-nighter and bring in some more rats."

(X)

Ron groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt more refreshed then he had in his entire life. He stretched his strangely loose muscles and hopped out of bed. He then ruffled his own hair before doing his morning ritual of greeting himself in the mirror, "You are somebody, you are … WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE NACO!"

Ron glanced at himself in the mirror; his skinny, potbellied body was replaced with one with broad shoulders, large pectorals, muscular arms, and a six-pack. A grin started to grow as he flexed his pecs and biceps. "Booyah …" He started softly, but slowly grew in volume, "Booyah … Booyah! BOOYAH!"

"Ronald, are you ok in there?" His mother spoke worriedly from the other side of his bedroom door, "Are you feeling better today? You were quite ill Friday night."

"Oh yeah, I'm MUCH better today, mom," Ron said, making a few wrestling poses. "That daily affirmation stuff you told me about finally worked!"

"If sleeping for a whole day would do this," Ron said as he pranced down the street, "I'm gonna have to try sleeping for a whole week next time!"

He had come down for breakfast and been informed that it wasn't Saturday morning, but Sunday morning. He had slept for over twenty-four hours. Now, he was walking down the sidewalk toward the Possible home in a pair of tight pants and a tight-fitting tank top.

Ron finally made it to the Possibles' three-story home and entered as he normally would. "Morning, Mrs. Dr. P; how are you this bon diggity morning!" Ron said cheerfully, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, thank you, Ron," Mrs. Possible smiled, not taking her eyes off her work of washing her prized china. "How are you feeling? Kimmie said you were sick and called you several times yesterday. Your mom said you were resting. Kim will be happy to know you're feeling better."

"Oh, I have never been better, Mrs. Dr. P," Ron grinned, "Kim up in her room still?"

"No, I'm sorry, Ron," Mrs. Possible shook her head as she finished scrubbing the last plate, "Josh Mankey came by not fifteen minutes ago with his new sports car he got for his birthday. He took her for a ride. She should be back soon if you want to … whoa …" Mrs. Possible finished with a sudden stop when she finally looked up at Ron, letting the plate drop from her hands upon seeing Ron's new 'look'.

Ron swooped down and grabbed the plate before it hit the ground and sat it on the counter. His face losing some of the overbearing joy it had moments ago. "No thanks, Mrs. Dr. P, I think I'll just go on. You can tell her I stopped by…"

"Ron, wait!" Mrs. Possible stopped him, "Chest what happened to you," she said before shaking her head, "I mean, just what happened, you've … well, you're … you look good."

'Well, at least I got A Possible's attention,' Ron gulped as he watched the older redhead lick her lips. "Um, I think I'll be going now, bye, Mrs. Dr. P!"

Mrs. Possible shuddered for a second and went back to her chores as Ron ran out of the house.

"Damn that Mankey," Ron cursed, punching his palm, "Every time I get a leg up on him, he pulls another trick out of his hat."

Ron wasn't paying attention to where he was going anymore, his mind only on the thoughts of Kim with Josh in a car and what activities they were doing in said motor vehicle. Ron shuddered at the thought.

"Maybe I should just give up on KP," Ron sighed as he vaguely noticed he stepped off the sidewalk to cross the street, "That Felicia girl's really nice and more than pretty. Maybe I should just give her a chance. After all, Kim doesn't seem to want to give me a chance anytime soon."

Suddenly, a strange feeling crossed through his mind and he felt as if all his senses went on high alert. It was like he was suddenly aware of everything around him, the people in the shops all around him, the people eating at Bueno Nacho, Josh and Kim riding together down the street, the massive Mack truck barreling down on him at that very moment.

Ron, out of instinct, raised his arm toward a two-story building in front of him and pressed his two middle fingers into his palm. The slight pressure caused a stream of silk-like webbing to fire in the form of a long thread from his wrist and attach itself to the top corner of the building. He unconsciously drew the strand back, jerking himself up to the side of the building and out of the truck's path.

Ron glanced back down and shook his fist at the already past truck when something frightening struck him: he was hanging onto the side of the building by only his fingertips and knees.

Ron stared at his hands and fingers pressed into the brick structure before experimentally lifting his hand and placing it up one step, then another, and then another, before he finally scaled to the top of the building. "Wow …" Ron gawked, staring at his hands. He then brought up his middle fingers and slowly pressed into the soft flesh of his palm and another strand of webbing shot from the small pore in the bend of his wrist.

He grinned mischievously as he noticed the crane on the top of the next building. He took aim and, after only two tries, fired a long webline to the side of the machine. Making a Tarzan call, Ron leapt into the air holding onto the webline to swing across the gap. The brick wall on the other side of the opposite rooftop taught him that he needed to work on stopping himself.

After a few hours of practice, Ron had gotten the web-slinging almost down and had learned that not only did he have the webbing and wall crawling ability, but he could also jump five times higher and farther than he could before; he was faster, stronger, and more agile than Kim herself.

He finally came home and threw himself down on his bed. He knew he should be worn out, but he still felt full of energy. "Well, Rufus, what did you think?" Ron asked as his best non-human friend and pet timidly crept out of his pocket.

"I made mess …" Rufus said timidly, glancing back at the pocket.

"Eww …" Ron said, carefully removing his pants and putting on another, "So, now, I need a way to test what I can do; any ideas, buddy?"

"Bad guys!" Rufus chimed.

"No, if I do that, Kim will find out," Ron said, crossing his arms, "if she knew, she'd try to 'help' me get rid of my 'problem', and I don't want to lose these powers."

"Dunno!"

Ron mused on the concept for a few moments before the phone interrupted his thoughts. "Hello? Oh, hey, KP, how was the ride with Josh? … Yeah I'm feeling better … "

Ron's eyes turned to the TV where an advertisement where a local wrestling promotion was having a tough man competition. Ron was slowly becoming irritated at Kim's mother hen comments coming his way over the phone when he was trying to hear what the TV said. "No I'm not distracted, KP, why do you say that?" Ron asked before his eyes widened and his mouth flew open, "Kim! Felicia isn't here! … Why would I lie about that?" Ron asked in surprise, "KP, why are you so down on her? What has she ever done to you? … That's no excuse, KP, and why is that so incriminating? … Are you saying that only a crazed psychopath would hit on me? ... Oh, so, now, I'm not to speak to her? Since when did you become my mother? … Oh, please …" Ron rolled his eyes as Kim's voice grew louder on the other end. "So I have to have your permission to make friends? … That's what it sounds like to me … if it's not, then what do you mean? … Huh? … KP, you still there?" Kim finally spoke up again, and Ron couldn't help but chuckle, "Kim, just because she gives you a bad vibe doesn't mean she's some masked supervillain! So what if you have a bad vibe; I STILL have a bad vibe about Monkey Boy, and you're still going out with the ass … hey, if you want to jump on my friends, I'll jump on yours." Ron let out a deep sigh, "KP, I don't want to go through this now; can this wait 'til later? I'm busy doing stuff … KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE! For the last time, STUFF doesn't translate into Felicia, you dirty minded girl! Fine, see you tomorrow morning", 'click' "bye to you, too."

Ron hung up the phone and turned back to the TV when the phone rang again. "Look, KP, if you're going to keep up the mother hen routine, I'm going to ... oh, hi, Felicia!"

"Uh oh …" Rufus said under his breath as he listened in on the conversation.

"How did you get my number?" Ron asked before nodding, "Met Monique, huh? Yeah, she's nice… no, I'm not planning anything Friday night, unless some bad guy shows up for me and KP to send packing …" Ron froze as Felicia asked a question, then he took a long glance at the photo of Kim on his nightstand. He gave a quiet snort before putting the picture face down, "Sure, Felicia, Friday sounds great; know where Bueno Nacho is? Meet you there around seven-ish, ok? Great, it's a date!" he said, saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

"I have an idea for a test, Buddy," Ron said as he moved to the trunk at the end of his bed where he stored all the souvenirs from his adventures with Kim. "I'm gonna enter into the GWF competition tomorrow night, but first, I need a costume …"

"Perfect!" Ron said as he pulled out a red and blue uniform he had worn to go undercover with Kim into a villain's hideout. "Not good enough yet … needs a pattern, maybe a web pattern, what do you think, pal? Black webs over the red parts?"

"Ahuh, yep! Yep!" Rufus nodded.

Ron worked till late in the night, stitching black webs over the red patches on the chest, gloves, boots and the full mask, also placing a large, red, spider shape on the plain, blue back of the suit. For the final touches, he placed reflective eye coverings over the two eyeholes and also a smaller, black spider-symbol over the center of the chest.

At three AM, Ron looked over his finished work.

"Nice! Nice!" Rufus chimed from his shoulder, looking at the red and blue costume.

"One last piece of business and we can hit the sack," Ron stated, folding up the costume and putting it in a box under his bed, "I need a name …"

"Spider-Man!" Rufus chimed.

"How about the Human Spider?"

"Spider-Man!"

"Na, too horror movie-ish."

"Spider-Man!"

"How about Bug Boy?"

"Spider-Man!"

"Hmmm nope … How about Wall-crawler?"

"Spider-Man!"

"That's it! I just thought of it!" Ron said, jumping off his bed, "I know the perfect name!"

"What?" Rufus cocked his head to the side.

"Spider-Man!" Ron said dramatically.

"Oh, boy!" Rufus groaned, falling over.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters are trademarked by their respective companies. I do own this work of fiction.

**Chapter 3: With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility**

Ron walked with a bounce in his step as he entered Middleton High School.

He walked to his locker, smirking at all the double takes people were giving him. He spun the lock and used his newly found 'spider-sense' to open it.

"I like the new look, Ronnie boy," a voice spoke from behind him; he turned to see Felicia Hardy looking him up and down, "Friday night just got better in my book."

"Decided against the tryouts, huh, Felicia?" Kim spoke as she approached them in her cheerleading uniform, and Ron's spider-sense screamed danger. "You missed practice, too, Ron, but that's … that's … that's … RON!"

Ron smiled sheepishly when Kim grabbed his hands and examined his fingers, "Ok, Ron, where's the power ring?"

"KP, I'm just trying a new look," Ron said, making sure she saw there were no muscle enhancing rings anywhere on his person.

"But … but, you have … muscles!" Kim protested, ignoring Felicia's giggle.

"Well, duh, Kimmie, I'd hate to think he was all skin and bone!" Felicia commented, running her fingers along Ron's trim arms.

Kim glared at the silver-haired girl, who simply returned it with a toothy smile, "By the by, Kim, I've tried out for the girls' basketball team. I think I made it, so I'll settle for you cheering me on during the games with my big, bad Mad Dog," Felicia ended with a coo toward the blushing Ron.

Kim stepped between the two, "Look, you little, gray haired tramp, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but it isn't going to work!"

"KIM!" Ron tried to step up, but Kim just held up her hand.

"I'm not finished," She snapped back at Ron before turning to the smirking, unaffected Felicia. "I don't know what you want with Ron, but I won't let you get away with anything, you hear me?"

"I don't see your name on him," Felicia stated, "Though, I do see the name Mankey on the chained ring around YOUR neck, or are you trying to monopolize all the cute guys in school? Heh. You're calling me a tramp?" Kim's mouth opened and then closed with a growl as she trembled with rage, "BTW, Kim, I have what I want from Ron," Felicia said boastfully, "We're going out Friday and we're going to have a night neither of us will EVER forget."

"You LIAR!" Kim screamed as she threw a punch at the girl.

Felicia gracefully sidestepped the punch and tapped her shoulder hard, sending her into the locker, but was caught off guard by the swift kick to the jaw.

"Why, you little …" Felicia hissed before swiping at Kim's face with her nails, but Kim dodged the attack and grabbed Felicia's hair, jerking her to the ground by it.

The girls rolled on the ground, punching and kicking each other until Mr. Barkin's voice boomed through the hallway. "What the hell is going on?"

Ron, sensing the military man's approach, threw himself on top of the girls, ending the fight.

"Stoppable? Possible? Hardy? What in the name of the Green Berets is going on here?" he growled, glaring down the three teenagers.

"Ah, well, you know me, Mr. Barkin," Ron said, flashing his trademark goofy grin while giving both flushed girls a wink, "I fell over myself and tripped up the girls, and we kind of made a big mess here."

Barkin narrowed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head, "Stoppable, catch up with the preschoolers and learn how to walk … please? Now, get to class, all three of you. The bell rang while you were rolling around like a bunch of earthworms."

Barkin walked off, and Ron helped the girls up, "You both owe me big time," He stated, eyeing both of the embarrassed girls.

"Bye, Ron," Felicia said as she gathered up her backpack and purse and started down the hallway.

"Well, on to Latin, KP?" Ron said, hoping for the best, but his spider-sense told him it was futile.

"Yeah," Kim chuckled, "Can you get anymore deluded than that? She honestly believes you're going out with her!"

"I am," Ron said nervously, "Well… I will be come Friday anyway."

"WHAT?"

"She called me last night and asked if we could go out," Ron confessed, "I said yes, and we're going out Friday night."

"RON!" Kim exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock, "How could you … how could you go out with HER? She's obviously bad news! We just fought for heaven's sake!"

"Yes, you fought, KP," Ron said, shaking his head, "But Felicia didn't do anything out of the way 'til you threw the first punch."

"Ron, it's obvious she's after something!" Kim stated, her face growing red with anger, "Why else would she ask you out?"

Ron gasped slightly, but steadied himself, "So, I'm not worthy of dating a pretty girl?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Ron, I didn't mean it like that …"

"Then what did you mean, KP?" Ron asked, giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"Ron, just listen to reason; I have a very bad feeling about her," Kim said, giving him her mission face. "She's bad news; I can feel it. Trust me, Ron."

"Trust works both ways, Kim," Ron said, shaking her head, "I can tell you Josh is a grade A wolf in pretty boy clothing, but do you trust my word on that?"

"That's different. We've known Josh for years," Kim stated, "You're just paranoid. He's ok, and we both know it deep down, even if you don't admit it. But, this girl, something isn't right about her."

"We've known OF him for years, Kim," Ron argued, getting in her face as the conversation turned into an argument, "We know about as much about Josh as we do Felicia, and you trust Josh enough to go out with him when you could DIE because of it! Well, I trust Felicia, and you know what, KP, I may even LIKE Felicia, so you think you could back off?"

"I can't do that, Ron; I won't let you get hurt," Kim shook her head determinedly.

"You can't be the hero all the time, Kim," Ron snapped, "You've had some good calls, but you're wrong this time."

Kim's eyes flashed in outrage as Ron stood against her for probably the very first time, "Well then, if you don't trust me, maybe we should just throw in the towel on Team Possible. How can we be a team if you don't trust me completely?"

"Maybe you're on to something," Ron said quietly, breaking eye contact.

"Huh?"

"Hey, we're going to have to pull the plug and go separate ways after this year anyway," Ron shrugged his shoulders, turning his back on his best friend.

Kim felt the air turn ice cold around her as she processed Ron's words. This wasn't supposed to happen. "Ron, no … that's not true …"

"Yeah, it is, KP," Ron sighed, "You're probably going to end up valedictorian, and me, I'm going to be lucky to even graduate. You're going to any college you want, while I'm going to go to the city and try to find some work. How can we be a team with two totally different lives?"

"Ron … no …" Kim tried to say something, anything else to stop this course their conversation had taken, but Ron pressed on.

"Kim, I'm not saying I don't trust you, or that I'm going to stop being your friend, but …" Ron sighed and let his chin fall to his chest, "Things are changing; I'm changing … I don't know who or what I really am, or what I'm going to be doing for the rest of my life… but, I know … I can't be the sidekick anymore."

"Ron … please don't …" Kim almost begged, struggling to keep the tears at bay.

"It'll be ok, KP," Ron said giving her one last sad smile from over his shoulder, "Just give me some time and trust me to make the right choices for myself. Ok? I'll … see you around, Kim."

Kim shook her head, trying to form words, but failing miserably as she watched her best friend walk away down the hall.

The day moved by slowly. Ron avoided Kim for the rest of the day. Once school was out, he went on one last rooftop run to practice and limber up before Spider-Man's fight later that night. He finally came home an hour and a half before time to pick up his costume and tell his parents he'd be late.

Ron walked down the stairs with his new costume on under his usual baggy clothes and his mask and gloves stuffed in his pockets.

"Ron, could you come here for a moment," May Stoppable called from the kitchen.

The blond headed boy walked into the small dinning area to find his mother and father at the table, "Dear, what's going on with you and Kimberly?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ron played dumb, forcing a smile.

"Kim's called here several times since school let out, son," Ben Stoppable said, giving a small smile to his son, "And every time, she sounded as if she was very upset. What's going on?"

"Oh, um… yeah," Ron said, scratching the back of his head, "Well, I sort of gave up being her sidekick."

"What?" Ben and May Stoppable glanced at each other in shock.

"I just … I can't do it anymore. We're going to have to stop soon anyway, so I thought so much the sooner the better …" Ron shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you sure that was a wise decision? While your mother and I do worry about you going on dangerous missions with her…" Ben said, giving Ron a slightly disappointed expression. "Son, you and Kim had a great deal of power as a team. Like they say, a well-oiled machine. But, not just that, son. You had the power to make differences in peoples' lives, either by physically saving them, or giving them an example, someone to look up to. Always remember that with great power comes great responsibility."

"Now, you want to tell me what to do!" Ron snapped, causing both his parents to turn their heads to look toward him in surprise. "First Kim, now, you two! I don't need anyone to tell me what I should or shouldn't do! I'm more than strong enough now to take care of myself and look out for number one!" Ron shot off before stomping toward the front door, ignoring his parents' calls.

(X)

The house was packed at Middleton Auditorium. People were on their feet, chanting the name of the undefeated Global Wrestling Federation Champion: Bone Saw McGraw, and holding up signs with his name and catch phrases.

Ron gulped under his mask as he saw the last contestant rolled out on a stretcher.

"My legs!" He cried, reaching for Ron, "I CAN'T FEEL MY LEEEEEEEEEGS!"

"You're up next, kid," the Promoter said, shoving Ron in his Spider-Man suit toward the archway.

"Is there no one man enough to face the Mighty, Undefeated Bone Saw McGraw?" the ring announcer called out over his mic, "If our next contender can withstand just three minutes in the cage with Bone Saw McGraw, he will be ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS richer! Now, here he is, heralding from right here in Middleton, Colorado: The terrifying, the deadly, the Amazing Spider-Man!"

The crowd booed as Spider-Man fearfully made his way toward the ring, his spider-sense going wild.

Spider-Man climbed into the ring, and the announcer started again, "This match will end if Spider-Man is still on his feet and conscious after three minutes. Will the attendants please lower the steel cage and lock the doors at this time?"

"What?" Spider-Man gasped, glancing up at the lowering steel cage, "I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR A CAGE MATCH!"

The cage lowered and latched, locking Spider-Man in alone with the 6'9" 300lb wrestler. "Oh boy …" Spider-Man whimpered as the bell rung, and the fighter swung at him. With his spider-sense, Spider-Man successfully dodged and countered almost all of the older fighter's attacks. The crowd was in a stunned silence as Spider-Man made the undefeated champ look like a chump.

Bone Saw tried a spear tackle, but Spider-Man leapt to the side of the cage and stuck to the wall by his fingertips and feet.

"What are you doing up there?" Bone Saw screamed at the teen.

"Staying away from you," Spider-Man stated, "That's a nice costume. Did you husband give it to you?" Spider-Man leapt back down at Bone Saw, hoping to catch him off guard. "Aw, crap …" the Wall-crawler groaned before he was slammed hard on his back.

Bone Saw, thinking the small boy was down for the count, turned to the crowd to pose. "Hey, tall, dark and stinky, we're not done yet."

Bone Saw turned to see Spider-Man back on his feet and his gloved fist flying toward his face. A sickening BAM echoed through the auditorium. The ref ran in and lifted Bone Saw's arm and let it drop once, twice, three times and then signaled to ring the bell, "The winner and new champion: SPIDER-MAN!" The ring announcer called as the ref held up the masked teen's wrist.

Ron couldn't help but smile under the mask as the crowd began chanting "SPIDER! MAN! SPIDER! MAN!"

Ron stood, still in his costume in the dirty office of the promoter who hired him, and stared at the single one hundred dollar bill in his hand. "Um, where's the rest of it?"

"Rest of what?" the Promoter asked, counting his earnings, which was probably close to half a grand.

"The ad on TV said a thousand dollars," Ron asked, narrowing his eyes behind the reflective coverings.

"Thousand dollars for three minutes. You were in there for thirty seconds," the promoter said, "You should have played around a little, woulda gotten more money. Come back again and I might help you."

"That's not fair!" Ron complained.

"I missed the part where that's my problem …" The promoter shrugged.

"Fine, whatever," Ron growled before stomping out of the office, almost running into another guy about to walk inside.

Ron took a glance, sensing something wrong with the guy, but was too angry with the promoter to really care and just continued on down the hall to the elevator.

As Ron waited for the elevator, his spider-sense went wild and he turned back to see the man running out of the promoter's office, a bag of money in one hand and a handgun in the other. Ron heard Kim's voice in his head saying 'stop him!'

"I'm through with stopping bad guys," Ron sighed as he stepped out of the man's path.

"You could've taken that guy apart!" The promoter screamed at him as the elevator door closed, "Now, he's gonna get away with my money!"

"I missed the part where that's my problem," Ron shrugged with a smirk. "Besides Kim Possible or the cops will get him before the end of the night probably."

Ron put his regular clothes back on over the top of his costume and was on his way home. Just before he got to the suburb where he and Kim lived, there was a large gathering of people and police.

"Hang on, sir," Ron heard a policeman say as he pushed his way through the crowd, "the ambulance is on its way."

Ron's eyes widened in terror when he saw who was laying on the ground with a gunshot wound to the chest. "DAD!" He cried as he shoved back two feet the two police officers who tried to stop him. Ron fell at his father's side, "Dad, dad, what happened?"

"R-Ron?" his dad croaked out, his eyes glazed over. "Thank goodness you're alright … I was … looking for you … you're … later than usual …"

"Dad, don't talk, you're going to be ok …" Ron whimpered, tears stinging his eyes.

"Son, I … I want you to know how proud I am of you …" Ben Stoppable whispered as his eyes grew heavy, "Just never forget … with great power comes great responsibility … promise me you'll remember that …"

"I … I promise …" Ron whimpered.

"I … love … you … Son …" Ben Stoppable breathed as his eyes closed for the last time.

"Dad? Dad! DAD!" Ron cried, laying his head on his father's chest.

Ron's eyes snapped open when he heard an officer's radio, "We have the suspect trapped in a warehouse in the downtown area. Suspect is armed and dangerous; all officers proceed with extreme caution."

Ron jumped from his father's side and ran into the alleyway behind them, pulling off his shirt and pants en route. He finally pulled on the gloves and mask before jumping up on the wall and scaling it to make his way to the downtown area.

"Like candy from a baby," the thug said, looking at the money in his bag, not noticing the man sliding down from a thread behind him.

"WHO'S THERE?" He snapped, turning around to find himself still alone. "I'm hearing things..."

"You killed my father …"

"Who said that?" He asked, drawing his gun and glancing around the empty warehouse.

"You killed my father…"

"What the?" the thug gasped when a white, sticky substance attached itself over his hand and gun. The criminal glanced up just in time to see the fist coming toward his face. It hit with such force that it sent him tumbling across the floor.

"You killed my father …" Spider-Man growled, walking toward the fearful thug.

Spider-Man grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. But when the police helicopter shined a light through the nearby window, he felt his heart drop. He knew the man's face.

Spider-Man dropped the man and backpedaled several paces. "You … not you …" It was the same man who robbed the wrestling promoter, the same man Ron let get away.

'I could have stopped it … I could have saved Dad … oh, God, what have I done?' Spider-Man thought, not noticing the man pick up a lead pipe with his free hand.

The man swung at Spider-Man's head, but with his spider-sense, he caught the pipe and spun it so quickly that it snapped the man's wrist and arm in three places.

Spider-Man never even looked up as the thug and murderer stepped back, crying out in pain before falling out the broken window behind him.

Spider-Man glanced out the window at the man who murdered his dad lying on the ground dead. 'No,' Ron thought as he pulled off the mask, 'He didn't kill dad … I did …'

Ron finally dragged himself back home and was mildly surprised to see his mother wasn't alone. On the couch in the living room, his mother and Kim were seated crying.

Kim and May Stoppable saw Ron enter and Kim got to her feet. "Ron …" was all she said as the two locked eyes.

No words were needed as she walked to him and pulled him to her. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as he laid his head on her shoulder, and the two best friends, though not exactly on the best of terms, but best friends nonetheless, cried in each other's arms.

The next night, Ron lay alone in bed. He had finally stopped crying earlier that morning; now, he just sat there, letting his father's final words run through his mind. "With great power comes great responsibility."

"Ron, it's for you!" His mom walked into his room with the cordless phone.

Ron smiled sadly at his mother, who was still crying, and took the phone, "H-Hello?" Ron said, suddenly getting a flash from his spider-sense.

"Ron! It's Kim!" Wade said, panic-stricken on the other line, "She's outnumbered badly. Shego and Drakken have over twenty guards and … Ron, they're beating her; you have to help!"

Ron started to say he was on his way when the words went through his mind yet again. 'With great power comes great responsibility.'

"I'm sorry, Wade," Ron said sadly.

"Ron, you can't mean that!" Wade said, his voice showing his shock.

"I do; I can't help her, not anymore." Ron said and with that, he hung up on his old friend.

"I can't do a thing to help her," Ron said as he pulled the backpack with his costume out from under his bed, "but … I know who can."

**To Be Continued …**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters are trademarked by their respective companies.

**Chapter 4: A Hero Is Born**

Kim Possible crept over the warehouse Wade had told her Drakken and Shego escaped to after their latest heist.

"Aw, you look so lonely!" A purring voice spoke from behind the young hero. Kim spun around to see the young woman she recognized as Black Cat leaning against the chimney of the warehouse. "Where's your little boyfriend: Ron Stoppable?"

"Should've known you'd be working with Drakken," Kim growled, taking a fighting stance.

"Me? Work with that blue Dweeb?" Black Cat laughed, "Sorry, honey, I work alone." She said, looking at the claws of her white gloves, "You know, no worrying about anything. Take what I want, when I want, anyway I want."

"So, what are you doing here?" Kim snarled, not liking this girl at all.

"I heard you and your bed buddy had a falling out," Black Cat said, turning her crystal blues toward Kim, "I wanted to see if it was true."

"Me and Ron are only best friends," Kim growled, "We're still best friends. We're just having a few … problems lately, but nothing big."

"Is that a fact?" Black Cat grinned before slinking toward her, stopping just in front of the girl. "I'd be careful if I were you, Kimmie." Black Cat said, running her gloved hand through Kim's scarlet locks, "You never know when some pussy cat will move in right under your nose and take your canary."

Kim turned away in disgust, but Black Cat grabbed her face and made her look at her. She leaned forward to the point their noses were less than a fraction of an inch apart. Kim blushed as she locked eyes with the leather-clad girl. "What do you think of your sidekick sleeping with another girl? Hmm, Kimmie? Fun little thought, isn't it?"

"Ron's not like that …" Kim whimpered, finding her boldness melting away.

"Isn't he? Did you believe he'd always follow you around like a lost, little puppy?" Black Cat asked, moving her bottom lip against Kim's quickly before pulling away. "Face it, Possible, he's grown up and doesn't need you to lead him around anymore. You could have grown up together, but … oh, well. I won't go into that. Your life. Have fun on your solo missions. See ya around, Kim." Black Cat back flipped away and jumped over the side of the rooftop, turning flips as she went.

"She doesn't know anything," Kim growled, crossing her hands as a small object bounced at her feet. She glanced down at the small sphere as it began to spew green gas. "No!" Kim cried out before the gas overtook her and she fell into unconsciousness.

"Wake up!" Kim heard Drakken bark and she slowly opened her sore eyes to find herself being held up before the blue skinned Dr. Drakken and the mint-skinned Shego. She glanced around to see at least twenty massive guards, two of which were holding her arms so tightly that it was starting to cut off her circulation. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Kim Possible."

"You won't get away with this, Drakken," Kim shot, glaring at the mad scientist.

"Oh, really?" Drakken laughed, "Anyway, now that you're awake, I can show off what I stole from Dr. Octavius." He then turned to the attractive, pale skinned girl, "Shego, please give me a hand … or four … HAH, I made a funny!"

Shego rolled her eyes and grabbed a wheeled platform with something on top covered in a tarp.

She moved it closer and pulled off the tarp to unveil a type of harness with four metallic, tendril-like arms. "Behold, Kim Possible, the late Dr. Otto Octavius' most useful, most practical invention. A set of mechanical arms completely keyed to my nervous system by my spinal column!"

"What do you need with more arms, Drakken?" Kim asked, trying to hold in the silliness of the concept.

"Oh, I'll show you," Drakken smiled as he climbed up and took off his shirt. He pressed his back into the harness, and Shego pressed a button on the back on the machinery. The harness came alive and clamped around his waist. Drakken whimpered as needles cut through his flesh all the way to his spinal column. "Oh, that tingles …" He whispered as the four snake-like arms lifted from their resting places, their tri-pronged hands and single, centered red eyes shined at Kim, sending a shiver of fear down her spine.

"What do you think, Ms. Possible?" Drakken asked as one of the metallic, claw-like hands snapped at her face. "Each of these arms has a super intelligent AI system built in. With a neural-interface chip at the base of my spine, I can make them listen to me. Isn't it just wicked?"

"Let her go," Drakken ordered his minions, "I'm going to finish what I should have years ago."

Kim was dropped to the ground and immediately jumped at the mad scientist. But just as she was about to throw a punch, her breath was forced from her lungs, as one of his tendrils hit her hard in the chest, sending her bouncing along the ground before she finally hit the back wall of the warehouse with a loud thud.

Kim pulled herself to her hands and knees and gasped when she realized what the coppery tasting fluid seeping up from her throat was. She spit saliva and blood out on the floor before shakily pulling herself back to her feet.

She ran at the mad man again, only this time all four tendrils attacked her, Three wrapping around her arms and her waist while the fourth hovered before her like a snake preparing to strike. "I'm a bit busy, but me being the good doctor that I am … I believe I can squeeze you in, Kim Possible."

Kim tried to struggle, but then gasped as the tendrils tightened their grip. She fought hard to keep from screaming, but when she felt warm blood start to drip from where the metallic appendages squeezed her, she could hold it in no longer. "You've been a naughty girl, Kimmie," Drakken grinned, "I think you need a whipping."

Kim had been in many fights and she had taken some pretty bad hits, even been beaten up, but never, ever had she been beaten. But now, as she hung helplessly in Drakken's metallic grasp, his free tendril beat her and whipped her over and over, across the face, chest, legs, back, waist, all over her body.

'Help …' She mentally prayed, 'someone …please … please help … anyone … Ron … help …'

The pain eased when she heard the sound of the rooftop windows shatter, then she gasped when she felt the arms suddenly let her drop.

She groaned and opened her eyes to see Drakken and his extra arms sprawled against the opposite walls. "That wasn't very nice, Blue Boy," a man standing between her and Drakken said in a cocky voice.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" Drakken asked as his arms helped him back to his feet.

"Who? Me?" the red and blue costumed teen asked, pointing to himself. "I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"

_Spider-Man, Spider-Man  
Does whatever a Spider can_

Drakken tried to jump at him, but quickly found himself attached to the wall by a web-like net. "Stick around for a while, Doc, the party's just starting!" Spider-Man mocked before back flipping over the attacking Shego and giving her a kick in the small of her back.

_Spins a web, any size  
Catches thieves, just like flies_

_Look out!  
Here comes the Spider-Man!_

"Guards!" Drakken called out.

"Oh, I already met your buddies," Spider-Man chuckled, dodging Shego's attacks with ease, "They're all hanging around out outside."

Spider-Man finally stopped ignoring Shego's futile attacks, "Oh, hi there, Sparky," he said as he grabbed the girl's wrists with one hand, "You feeling ok? You look a little green around the gills, not to mention everywhere else."

Shego growled and launched a flying kick at the hero, who easily caught her lower leg with both hands and spun her over his head numerous times. "Gotcha, you can stop being green with jealousy now," he quipped and he continued the impromptu merry-go-round ride.

Shego gasped and teetered for a minute as Spider-Man dropped her to the ground. She tried to get ready to attack again, but the next kick to her face was so powerful that she went flying across the room and cracked the brick wall behind her. She crumpled against the floor and deposited her last meal on the floor before she fell into unconsciousness.

_Is he strong? Listen, bud  
He's got radioactive blood  
Can he swing from a thread?  
No escape from his spider web_

"Any other takers?" the Wall-crawler asked as he stood his ground.

"I'm ready for round two, Bug!" Drakken yelled as his arms whipped at the hero.

_Look out!  
Here comes the Spider-Man!_

"I'm not a bug. I'm an arachnid. Jeez, some doctor, huh, Kim?" Spider-Man quipped and, with the grace of an Olympic gymnast, flipped and twirled through Drakken's attacks. "Missed me," Spider-Man mocked as he ducked an attack, "Missed me again."

Drakken, growing outraged, started swinging rapidly, and even with his spider-sense, Spider-Man was having trouble keeping up.

_When chill meets the night  
at a scream or a crime  
like a laser light  
He arrives just in time!_

Spider-Man swung by a webline and fired a wad of webbing at Drakken, hitting him directly in the face and blinding him.

"Don't worry, Drakken, it'll dissolve in an hour or so," Spider-Man chuckled as the scientist pulled at the covering on his face. "Oh boy …" the Wall-crawler gulped as the arms started swinging without any pattern.

_Spider-Man, Spider-Man  
Doin' the impossible because he can.  
Spider-Man, Spider-Man  
Doin' what he gotta, yeah, according to the plan._

Spider-Man barely missed a tendril that shot past him straight toward a fuse box.

"Drakken! No!" Spider-Man called as the tendril shot into the electrical conduit.

_Life is a great big bang-up._

Drakken screamed as electricity shot through the tendril, destroying the neural-interface chip and sending electricity straight through his spine.

Spider-Man zip-lined to the fuse box and jerked at the power connector trying to cut the power flowing through the robotic arm.

_Wherever there's a hang-up,_

He finally jerked the cable lose, and Drakken and the tendrils fell limp on the ground. Spider-Man leapt to Drakken's side and was relieved he hadn't killed someone else. "Good, he's alive just … extra crispy."

_You'll find the Spider-Man!_

Without a second look, Spider-Man was at the barely conscious Kim's side.

"Who …are you?" Kim groaned and tried to get up.

"Easy, Kim, you're hurt, stay still for a second. I'm … I'm a friend," Spider-Man whispered, looking down into her confused and weak emerald eyes. He then spotted the Kimmunicator in her pocket.

"Who the heck are you?" Wade asked as soon as the screen blinked on.

"Doesn't matter, are the police on the way?" Spider-Man asked, and when Wade nodded, "Good, have an ambulance for Drakken, Kim's hurt and I'm getting her to a hospital myself."

"I know web swinging isn't exactly the most relaxing mode of transportation …" Spider-Man said as he gently scooped Kim up with one arm, "But try to, anyway, please."

Kim gasped as she felt Spider-Man leap from the floor and out the broken skylight of the warehouse. She couldn't tell how he was moving, but they were making their way high above the streets. When she glanced down to see the busy streets passing below her, she had to clamp her eyes tight.

"Don't worry, Kim, I'll never let you fall," she heard, and she wasn't sure if it was Spider-Man telling her, or her blood loss making her hear Ron's voice.

Before she knew it, she was at Middleton General Hospital and just as she was finding Spider-Man's arms comfortable, the hero was lowering her down on a stretcher. "Take it easy," she heard him whisper and could have sworn she heard him call her 'KP'. But by the time she was able to focus her dizzy eyes, Spider-Man was long gone.

Ron approached Kim's hospital room later the next day with a bouquet of flowers. He started to just open the door when he felt a tingle from his spider sense. He instead leaned against the door to listen in.

"Josh, would you relax," he heard Kim groan, "my face isn't going to have any scars, just my arms and waist."

"Monkey …" Ron growled before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Kim called, and Ron opened the door.

"Hey, KP," Ron gave a smile and winced when he saw the hurt look and forced smile on Kim's face.

"I'm sorry that happened, KP, I really am." Ron said, ignoring Josh Mankey who was seated at Kim's side.

Ron could handle the swollen eye and busted lip, but the look of abandonment and hurt in her eyes was more then he could take.

"Josh, could you leave us alone for a second?" Kim asked looking toward the other boy.

"Sure, Kim, if you need me I'll be right outside the door," Josh said, ignoring the death glare he got from Ron.

The room was silent for a few moments after Josh left before Kim finally spoke up. "I'm sorry, Ron …"

"What?" Ron asked, completely floored at the last thing he expected her to say.

"I know I can let my ego get out of hand and I know I've mistreated you, but Ron I never meant to make you hate me …" Kim said staring at her lap.

"Kim, what makes you think I hate you?" Ron asked, still stunned by this turn of events.

"You didn't come to help me …" She said barely above a whisper.

"Kim I could never hate you," Ron said, grabbing her hand, "I … Kim the truth is … KP … I … I was … Kim, I'm …"

"I brought you some of your favorite … oh …" Mr. Possible said, walking into the room, but stopped suddenly at the scene before him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Mr. Possible asked.

"No, we were just talking," Kim said quickly.

"Ok, I have some good news: the doctor said if there's no more signs of internal bleeding by morning, you're free to come home." Mr. Possible said with a smile.

"That's great," Kim said, still lacking her old enthusiasm.

Ron started to comment, when police sirens sounded through Kim's room's open window. "Hey, KP, I gotta go. I'll come by later." He said, quickly moving in to kiss Kim on the cheek, "I have my reasons, Kim, all I ask is you trust me and trust that I don't hate you, ok?"

Kim nodded, and Ron stood and started toward the door.

Ron walked to the stairs but instead of going down, he made his way to the hospital rooftop.

Ron perched on top of the hospital dressed in his Spider-Man costume minus the mask and gazed after where the police cars and fire trucks were headed. 'This is how it has to be from now on,' He thought as he looked down at the mask and his own reflection in the eyepieces. 'With great power must always come great responsibility. I understand that now.'

'If this is how I have to live my life,' He said, standing up and pulling on the mask, 'If putting others before myself completely is what I have to do to keep what I have left safe, then so be it. Whether it's a gift or a curse … from this day forward … I am Spider-Man.'

**To Be Continued… **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters are property of Disney. Spider-Man and all related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel Enterprises.

**Chapter 5: Green Eyed Monster**

"Where do ye think yer goin', Lassie?" Duff Killagan laughed as he fired off another rapid launch of exploding golf balls at the still healing Kim Possible.

Despite her few-days-old injuries, she still managed to dodge the attacks. "Hope that wasn't all you got," She said weakly as she went to one knee, favoring her still sore ribs, but staying between Killagan and the crowded downtown Main Street of Middleton.

"Aye, don' worry, Ms. Possible, ah got plenty more were da come from!" Killagan smirked before sending another barrage of exploding balls at Kim and the innocent people watching from behind her.

The balls stopped stock-still exactly halfway between Killagan and the teen hero and witnesses. Kim tilted her head to the side as Bonnie Rockwaller, who was in the crowd, eased forward, squinting her eyes. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers when she noticed the glimmer of the light hitting strands. "It's a web …"

A moment later, the red and blue hero swung down, kicking Killagan into a nearby store window. "GET' EM SPIDEY! GET' EM SPIDEY!" Bonnie cheered, beaming at the costumed hero.

Kim scowled as Spider-Man waved flirtily at the crowd before sending a webline from his wrist, jerking Killagan out of the window, "Sorry, Scotty, no window shopping for you today."

"Oy, must we have de 'eros?" Killagan moaned as Spider-Man held him off the ground.

"Still got one, Duffster," Spider-Man whispered as he wrapped him in a web cocoon from the shoulders down and hung him upside down from the lamp pole, "Kim's the hero. I'm just tryin' to make up."

"Who asked you to get in the way?" Kim hissed, glaring daggers at the Wall-crawler. "I had everything under control before you showed up!"

"Oh, really?" Spider-Man asked, turning toward her with crossed arms, "If nearly getting blasted by exploding golf balls was part of the plan, I'm sorry for being such a bother."

"Don't go flashing that cocky attitude around me, web-ass," Kim glared, "I don't take kindly to vigilantes in my town."

Spider-Man back-stepped, chuckling lightly, "Vigilante? You're one to talk."

"If you're such a 'hero'," Kim narrowed her eyes, "What's with the mask?"

"Can't have a bunch of lovely ladies following me around," Spider-Man shrugged, firing a webline, "So, for crowd control, I hide my dead-sexy features. See ya later, Kimmie!"

Kim huffed and shoved through the crowd who was too busy waving goodbye to the masked hero to notice the angry teen.

Kim walked home to get ready for school. She walked into the kitchen stretching to find her father and mother up preparing for the day.

"Early morning mission, Kimmie?" Mr. Possible asked, glancing up from the Upperton newspaper 'The Daily Bugle'.

"Yeah, Duff Killagan was trying to blow up an arcade with a digital golf course," Kim sat down roughly across from her father. "He kept going on about how it was blasphemy."

"Mornin', Clan Possible," Ron said cheerfully with a faux French accent as he bounced into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast from Mrs. Possible's tray.

"Good morning, Ron," Mrs. Possible smiled at the boy.

"You seem to be in high spirits," Mr. Possible questioned, sitting the paper down. "What's the occasion?"

"He's got a date with the class floozy tonight," Kim rolled her eyes, grabbing her father's paper.

"Bonnie Rockwaller?" Mrs. Possible blinked in confusion.

"No, Bonnie might as well be my new sidekick compared to Felicia Hardy," Kim shook her head, closing the paper after reading the headline.

"Looks like you've got competition," Mr. Possible said, noticing her glaring at the headline 'Kim Possible Rescued By Freak Of Nature'.

"Eeh," Kim shrugged, "Well, we better get a move on if we're going to make it to first period. Ready to go, Ron?"

"Right behind ya, KP!" Ron cheered as they walked out of the house.

Mr. Possible smiled after his daughter and his unofficial son before going back to the paper.

The ringing phone disrupted the buoyant mood a moment later. "Hello," Mrs. Possible said as she brought it to her ear. "Yes, yes, he's right here … hold on one moment," She said, "James, it's work." She said, handing the phone to her husband.

"Dr. Possible here," he said, answering the line. "WHAT? But we still have three weeks!" James closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "Hang on, I'm on my way." He said as he hit end on the cordless receiver before slamming it down on the table, "GODDAMN IT!"

"What's wrong, dear?" Mrs. Possible asked worriedly.

"NOTHING!" Mr. Possible snapped, standing up from the table so quickly that he knocked his chair backwards. "Don't wait up tonight," he growled and stormed out the door.

(X)

Kim narrowed her eyes as Ron ran on ahead to meet the silver-haired beauty waiting for him at the school.

"Ready for tonight, handsome?" Felicia asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Absotively posilutely, babe," Ron winked, but was taken aback when Felicia moved in and pressed her lips to his.

She pulled back with a pleased smirk, "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

Kim cleared her throat, letting her presence be known. "Are you two going to make out or go to class?"

"Tough choice, Kim." Felicia said as she made a pensive face while Ron suppressed a laugh and Kim fumed even more. "I guess we'd better go," Felicia said, grabbing Ron's hand, "We'll have time for that and more later."

Kim scowled as the couple walked down the hall, but followed along behind, glaring daggers at the back of the silver-haired teen's head.

(X)

"We're going to do a human test this evening," Mr. Possible stated.

"But, James, it's not safe! And we don't have clearance; it would take a completely willing volunteer!" his assistant half shouted at his boss.

"We have a completely willing volunteer: me." James stated as he began prepping a gas chamber. "I'm going to do it."

"James, no!"

"Yes," Mr. Possible stated, pulling out a vial of Goblin Formula from the refrigerator, "Dr. Director gave us twenty four hours because those bastards at Qwest Aerospace pitched a fit. If we lose this … I've put EVERYTHING into this; I've invested Kim's, Tim's, and Jim's college funds, the house, the car, every bit of insurance. If this falls through, I lose everything. Even with Andrea's pay as a brain surgeon and me here, it will take us at least fifty years to dig out of the debt I've put us in if we want to keep the house, let alone get the kids through college. I HAVE to do this."

Mr. Possible's assistant only sighed as the scientist continued to prep the gas chamber.

(X)

The day was nightmarishly slow for Kim, especially having to watch Ron and Felicia flirt. That afternoon, after the final bell rang, Kim slinked along the corridor, trying to keep Ron and Felicia in her sights without them seeing her.

"Hey, Kim! What's up?" Monique chirped from behind the redhead, making her jump a good four feet in the air.

"Monique! Goddang it, don't sneak up on me like that!" Kim hissed, trying to keep her voice down.

"Geez, chill out, girl, what's your damage?" Monique asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Her," Kim growled, turning back to where Felicia was now leaning against Ron's side, with her arms wrapped around his arm. "That's my damage."

"Hmm, I always thought you had a thing for Ron," Monique mused, bringing her finger to her chin. "'Bout time you got over that best friends bull."

"I do NOT have a THING for … for RON!" Kim growled in exasperation, trying to keep from screaming at her friend. "I have a thing for Josh, I'm dating Josh, I've freaking MADE OUT with Josh! Ron is the last thing on my mind right now!"

"Is that so?" Monique asked, trying to fight back her grin. "Then, why, oh, why, are you stalking that cute couple there and not kissing Monkey Boy's butt?"

"Oh, don't you start on that, too," Kim rolled her eyes, "I just don't want to see Ron hurt, and that tramp is trouble with a capitol T and that rhymes with B and that stands for Bitch. What? I saw "The Music Man" last night, so sue me. At any rate, I'm not going to sit back and let his heart get crumpled by some little slut trying to use him to get to me!"

"Self centered much? How do you know she's using him to get to you?" Monique asked, nodding at her in thought, "Ron is quite a catch these days; how do you know she doesn't just like him?"

Kim's jaw dropped and flapped, making a fine impression of a goldfish, before she was finally able to speak. "I … I just know, ok!" Kim stated before stepping toward Monique angrily, "And what did you mean by 'he's quite a catch these days'?"

"Nothing, nothing," Monique waved her off and glanced up, "Uh oh, looks like you lost them."

"WHAT?" Kim screeched as she spun around to see that Monique was right, Ron and Felicia were gone. "Damn it, Monique, just for that, you're going to help me find and keep an eye on them!"

"What!" Monique gasped and squeaked when Kim grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hallway.

"Hey, Kim," Josh waved at her, but she merely shoved him out of the way.

"Not now, Josh!"

"But what about our date tonight?" Josh called after her, but she either didn't hear or didn't care.

Kim and Monique quickly found Ron and Felicia at Bueno Nacho. "They're in our booth …" Kim hissed under her breath in the far corner booth hiding behind a newspaper so Ron wouldn't notice her.

"Well, it is a nice booth, good view and all," Monique whispered back.

"But it's … our booth," Kim replied, staring daggers at Felicia, "We had an unspoken promise. No dates at our booth."

"That's the thing about unspoken stuff, ya know …" Monique stated, earning a glare from the redhead.

"Shut up, I want to hear what they're saying," Kim whispered, narrowing her eyes to the nearby booth.

"So, you're on the basketball team, huh?" Ron asked, making shy conversation.

"Yeah, was official yesterday," Felicia beamed proudly before taking a seductive look, "You gonna come watch me play? I'm sure you'd like to see me dribble."

Ron choked on his naco from the comment, luckily missing Monique having to restrain Kim from getting up.

"You want to stay or do you want to blow your cover?" Monique asked the angry redhead. "Listen, it's all over the school you and him are on thin ice with each other; if you run over and beat the chick senseless, it's liable to destroy everything you and Ron have, friendship or otherwise, do you want that?" Monique whispered and waited for Kim to respond with a slow shake of her head. "Then, sit tight and wait for her to make a mistake. Right now, the ball's in her court."

Kim sighed, knowing her friend was right and sat back, ready for the worse. Or so she thought.

"I hope I haven't caused too much trouble with you and Kim," Felicia said innocently.

"Don't mind her; she's just … well, used to things going her way," Ron smiled at the blue-eyed vixen, "She'll get over it."

'I'll get over it? I'LL GET OVER IT?' Kim thought, gripping the table 'til the wood began to crack, 'I'll kill him is what I'll do!'

"Just curious, what's the history between you and Kim?" Felicia asked, "You both are modern stuff of legends, so have you two always been just friends?"

"Yup, from the word go," Ron stated, flashing one of his proud smiles. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"So, you two …" Felicia started carefully, in mock-shyness, "You two have never slept together?"

"Oh, well, we've slept together lots of times," Ron nodded, "Like on late missions and a lot of times on the far off missions on the way home."

"Oh, kinky …" Felicia grinned mischievously, causing Ron to finally get what she asked.

"OH! No, no, we've never done … THAT!" Ron stated, waving his arms before him rapidly. "The closest would be a kiss she gave me on the cheek a few Christmases ago. And that was just because we were under the mistletoe!"

"He remembered …" Kim beamed dreamily, making Monique roll her eyes.

"Oh, for the love of God …" Monique laid her face in her hands.

"So, you've never … ya know?" Felicia asked, leaning toward the teen and giving him a full view down her blouse.

"Nope, not ever, never," Ron shook his head nervously, "I'm still just a peach … apple … orange … grape … err, cherry, yeah, cherry!"

"That's good …" Felicia purred, smiling at her date.

"Kim, whatever you do, don't look under the table …" Monique warned, which made Kim look down. She wished instantly she didn't. "Damn it, I told you NOT to look," Monique hissed.

Felicia's left food had slid out of her shoe and was now rubbing up and down Ron's leg. "She's trying to seduce him!" Kim gasped in a jealous rage.

"Would you like to come back to my place and … get a bit of experience in that area?" Felicia asked so softly that Monique and Kim had to strain to hear.

"Umm … huh?" Ron asked. Between Felicia's foot and his spider-sense going off, he was having trouble getting his mind around the question.

"I'm asking you, cutie," Felicia asked, licking her lips, "If you'd like to go back to my place and spend the rest of our date having sex?"

'Say no, say no, say no,' Kim prayed, watching Ron hopefully.

"You're … you're not pulling my leg, are you?" Ron asked, nervously.

"No, I'm rubbing it. Seriously, Ron, there are some idiots in this world that would be too stupid not to see you for the great guy that you are," Felicia said honestly, "I'm not one of them and I'd like to take you home right now and show you how great I think you are."

'She knows I'm here; she knows I'm listening,' Kim realized when she saw Felicia cut her eyes her way. 'Ron, say no, now!'

Ron stared at the girl, obviously in thought. "After you." He finally said, standing up from the table.

"You won't regret it, Ron," Felicia beamed, grabbing his arm, "I'll make sure of that."

"That little bitch!" Monique growled, watching them leave, "you were right; she's definitely up to something!" Monique said, standing up, "Lets go, Kim! Kim … Kim?" Monique asked, glancing back at the girl who was still seated with a dazed and lost expression on her face.

"C'mon, honey," Monique said, helping the still dazed Kim to her feet, "We're gonna go see if we can save him from screwing up." she said as she led her best friend out of the restaurant.

Kim, finally regaining some sense, crouched next to Monique in the rooftop overlooking Felicia Hardy's apartment. Both girls were in mission clothing and were gazing through a pair of binoculars. "They entered the building just a few minutes ago; how long do you think they're going to be in that damn elevator … let's think about something else, ok?" Monique said, quickly trying to change the subject when the thought of WHY they were taking so long to get to the room hit her mind.

"There they …" Kim started, but fell silent as she watched Felicia peel Ron's shirt off.

"Whoa, he's filled out nicely …" Monique stated, barely missing Kim's slap.

Felicia smiled and said something to Ron before walking toward the window, to obviously close the blinds. But the silver-haired girl glanced up to see Kim watching her and gave the redhead an evil grin before pulling the blinds wide open, giving the girls a clear view of Felicia's bed.

Kim gulped loudly as Felicia pushed Ron onto the bed and began giving him a little dance. "I can't watch this!" Kim cried as the tears began to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Kim!" Monique called as Kim ran toward the stairwell. "Aiyah …" the girl groaned. After a few moments of thought, she picked up her binoculars again and continued watching into the bedroom. "Damn, she's good."

(X)

"It's all ready, Doctor," Dr. Possible's assistant said as he pressed the last vial of green fluid into the machine.

"Excellent," Dr. Possible said as he removed his shirt and laid down on a large, metal table, "We're going to both be rich in the morning, you know?"

The assistant placed metal bands across Dr. Possible's waist, arms and legs, "Ok, Doctor, here we go. I hope you know what you're doing."

The metal table slowly slid into a large, sealed tank. "Ok, Doctor, I'm sending in the gas." He said as he pressed a series of keystrokes on his computer. A moment later, the tank was filled with green gas. "Are you alright, in there, Dr. Possible?" the assistant said as he began pumping out the gas, "Doctor?"

The assistant threw open the door to the tank and found the table empty, the bands completely torn off their hinges. "Doctor Possible? James?"

"James? Doctor Possible? He's asleep right now," a chuckling voice stated from somewhere in the shadows.

"Who's there?" the frightened lab tech asked, easing toward the exit.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" the demonic voice said again. The tech turned quickly to come face to face with Dr. Possible, who was grinning very darkly. "The fun is just starting!" Dr. Possible said in a voice not his own.

Dr. Possible slammed the door and sealed the air lock, "You know what, my very good friend, if you would have just kept your big mouth shut, we would be rolling in the dough right now, but nooo, you have to tell Dr. Director it's not ready. With that, you sucked all that mattered from Dr. James T. Possible, and it seems all you really need right now is air. Please allow me return the favor."

Dr. Possible jumped to the computer controls and began pressing a few buttons.

"Dr. Possible, what are you doing?" the lab assistant screamed, pounding on the door. A loud hissing sound filled the chamber and he felt the pressure increase in the room.

"Dr. Poss- Possible … please …" The assistant gasped, slowly sliding down the door, struggling to breathe.

Dr. Possible pranced over to him and looked down at him through the glass door. "Sucks, huh?"

Ron's eyes snapped open and he sat up in the bed. His spider-sense was going off worse than he had ever experienced. Something was horribly wrong. He glanced over at the sleeping girl beside him and blinked in confusion before realizing he was still in Felicia's apartment. He rubbed his head trying to force away the hit of awareness.

"Probably just a glitch or nightmare or somethin…" Ron whispered before lying back down and spooning against his girlfriend, completely unaware of the mad laughter of his 'second father' or the near violent sobs of his best friend curled in her own bed.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters are property of Disney. Spider-Man and all related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel Enterprises.

**Chapter 6: Hanging On**

Police sirens filled the air as a school bus hung off an intersection. The only thing keeping it from falling was the steel railing wedged into the axle of the yellow transport.

The rescue workers had been able to get all of the passengers off with the exception of one child and the driver, but the vehicle had all but fallen before they could get the last two victims from the wreck.

"There's nothing we can do …" one of the rescue workers said in defeat, watching the metal start to give way and the bus begin to fall. But as the vehicle began to drop, a string of webbing shot out and spread between the rear tires and the side of the overpass.

"Spider-Man!" A police officer cried as the web-slinger swung down and stuck to the side of the overpass beside the car.

"Drop something, guys?" Spider-Man asked as he crawled into the bus.

The webbing slowly gave to the weight of the bus, and the large vehicle began to fall again. But as it began to drop, a webline flew from the opened back door, and Spider-Man, with the child holding his neck and the driver on his back, shot out of the bus. As the masked hero flew into the air, he fired another webline onto the back of the bus, stopping its fall and slowly lowering it to the ground.

The Web-head swung to an ambulance and eased the man off his back and finally pried the frightened child from his neck.

"Thank you, Spidey …" the driver thanked heartedly.

"No big, it's what I do," Spider-Man waved his hand, "Thanks for dropping by; see ya next fall!" He called as he swung away.

(X)

Ron walked with a bounce in his step for the second time that week toward the Possible home. Between the early morning's swing and rescue, what happened the night before with Felicia, and the excitement of yet another one of Mrs. Dr. P's Saturday lunches, he was in high spirits.

Ron walked in the back door to Mrs. Dr. P's kitchen unannounced as always, and the elder Possible woman turned to the boy and beamed, "Ron, you're here, thank God!"

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P," Ron greeted his second mother with a smile.

"I'm glad you're here," She smiled as she pulled some baked bread from the oven, "I was getting worried you wouldn't be here. Kim and Josh are in the living room," she said, spitting out the boy's name.

"Things still going well for them?" Ron asked, though his voice asked the real question.

"Yeah, there's something up with him, though," Mrs. Possible said, lowing her voice, "He's good, too good, and polite, too polite. Yeah, he's definitely trouble."

"You know, Ron," Mrs. Possible said, prepping a Puppy Dog Pout, "It's probably not too late to sweep my daughter off her feet. Since you've been working out, I don't think it would be that hard …"

"Sorry, Mrs. Dr. P," Ron said, puffing out his chest, "Already got a girl into the Ron-man."

"Oh …" Mrs. Dr. P. said disappointedly. "But … you know … you and Kim …"

"Not gonna happen," Ron shook his head before she could start again. He had heard her try to convince him to ask Kim out since they had both hit puberty.

Mrs. Possible sighed, "Go tell the kids lunch will be ready in a minute …" She said in a sulky voice.

Ron nodded and grabbed a piece of bread from the tray, "Sure thing, Mrs. Dr. P," Ron said as he walked through the door, snacking on the bread as he went, "Nice buns!"

"They certainly are …" Mrs. Possible whispered as she watched him walk out.

"Hey, KP, Josh," Ron said as he walked into the living room to find Kim and Josh on the couch watching the twins playing video games.

Josh nodded at his presence, but Kim never even turned in his direction. "Hello, Ronald," Kim said in an even tone.

"Um … hi …" Ron said, taken aback by Kim's response and the sudden slight spike in his spider-sense.

"Where's Felicia?" Kim spat, still not taking her eyes from the screen, even though the boys had paused the game.

"Who's Felicia?" The twins asked in unison, turning their curious eyes on Ron.

"She's… um … she's a friend …" Ron said, feeling the tingle at the back of his neck increase in volume.

"Oh, just a friend?" Kim asked, finally looking his way with a look to cool a volcano, "Is that all?"

"Um … huh?" Ron asked, his spider-sense now screaming at him to run for the hills.

"How about, where did you spend the night last night, Ron?" Kim asked, narrowing her eyes, "I called your house and your mom said you were with me. I covered for you, so I think I deserve to know where you were."

"Well … uh … I was … err … umm … you know … I sorta …" Ron mumbled, looking around for a means of escape, "Where's your dad? Haven't seen him in a while; how's he been?"

"Maybe I should call and ask Felicia where you were," Kim pressed.

"Ok, ok, I spent the night with Felicia!" Ron caved.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Josh asked, suddenly very interested in this conversation.

"Since when has my sex life been any concern of yours, KP?" Ron snapped defensively.

"YES! Way to go, Stoppable!" Josh cheered, though the glares from Ron and Kim made him sit back down quietly.

"You know, Josh asked me a question not too long ago, and I've thought about it," Kim said louder than necessary and then turned to face the confused teen. Kim sat back down and grabbed Josh's hand. "Josh I accept. I will go steady with you," She said before Josh cried out in pain as she clamped down on his hand, "Now, gimme the class ring!"

"KIM!" Josh squeaked, "WAIT! TIGHT RING … SOAPY WATER! SOAPY WATER!"

"Whatever," Ron shrugged and went back to the kitchen to help Mrs. Possible finish dinner.

Meanwhile, Tim and Jim watched the scene dully. "Hey, question …" Jim asked his brother.

"Yeah?"

"When did we get sucked in some sucky, soap opera world?"

"Don't know … wanna keep playing?" Tim asked, picking up his controller.

"Hoo-sha!

Josh left before lunch was served to nurse his injured hand and finger, leaving Kim, Ron, Mrs. Possible, the Twins and Rufus to the delicious dinner.

Despite how good the food was, the only ones who were eating were Kim and Ron, and making quite a scene out of it as well, clanging their silverware and exaggerating their munching. Thus leaving the remaining four to wonder if they would soon witness a murder or a double murder.

Mrs. Possible was about to try to strike up a conversation when the telephone rung.

"I've got it," Mrs. Possible said when none of the others even made a move to answer it.

She walked over to the kitchen phone and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Mrs. Possible said politely into the receiver. "Hey, Dr. McCoy, how are … what? Is he? Thank God … right, right … we'll be there in just a moment. Thanks again, Hank … bye."

"Tim, Jim, clean the dishes, take your baths, and go to bed by nine," Mrs. Possible said, walking back to the worried looking group, "Kim, come with me. Ron, you can come too, if you want."

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kim asked nervously.

"It's your father," Mrs. Possible said in a trembling voice, "There was an accident sometime last night at the lab … his assistant is dead and he's … he's unconscious …" She whimpered before she gasped as the car keys were jerked from her hand.

"I'll drive, let's roll," Ron said, twirling the keys on his finger, leaving the group to wonder how he got up and to Mrs. P's side without their noticing.

Ron and the Possible women made it to the hospital in record time. Neither Kim or Andrea questioned how he seemed to know exactly which side streets to take to avoid every single red light between their home and the hospital.

"James Possible, please," She asked the receptionist, wishing that they had taken him to the hospital she worked at, which was on the other side of Middleton, so she could have some pull.

"He's in ICU, but only family can see him right now," The dingy receptionist said eyeing Mrs. Possible, Kim, and Ron.

"Right, I'm his wife, Andrea, and this is our daughter Kim and … her husband Ron." Mrs. Possible introduced, giving the now blushing teens a wink.

"Ok, he's in alcove 6, but you can't stay too long," The receptionist said, pointing into the ICU.

The three walked away from the desk, and Mrs. Possible counted down on her fingers. Once she reached zero, two voices hissed in unison: "HUSBAND?"

"Well, James thinks the world of Ron, so I had to think of some way to get him in," Mrs. Possible shrugged, "And I have to say, Kim Stoppable has a nice ring, don't you agree, Ron?"

"I plead the fifth!" Ron said quickly.

"Let's just go and see if Dad's ok," Kim said worriedly, "We WILL talk about this later, Mother."

The three approached the alcove where Mr. Possible lay peacefully, watching a sports program.

"James?" Mrs. Possible asked timidly as they walked in.

"Hey Butter-bum," Mr. Possible smiled at his family, who immediately double glomped him.

Ron stood back and watched the scene, scratching his head. Mr. Possible looked at Ron expectantly and held open his hands welcomingly. "Aw, what the hell, DOG PILE!"

The group climbed off the laughing Mr. Possible, "I'm ok, guys, just got knocked out I guess…"

"What happened, Dad?" Kim asked, taking his hand.

"I … I don't remember …" Mr. Possible shook his head, "I don't remember anything that happened. All I know is I woke up here and found out my assistant had been killed and I had been knocked out in some experiment I don't even remember starting."

"You sure, Daddy?" Kim asked, putting on the Puppy Dog Pout, "If you can tell me, maybe I can help …"

"You can't do everything," He snapped, but shook his head and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Kimmie-Cub … the drugs, I guess. I should be released tomorrow and I'll hopefully remember more of what happened."

"It's no big, Dad," Kim smiled at her father.

"We'll just leave you to rest," Mrs. Possible said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "You get some rest and you'll be home in no time. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok, Sweetie, Kimmie-Cub," He nodded at them as they started toward the door.

Ron started to follow when Mr. Possible grabbed his arm and his spider-sense went wild, "I need to ask you something, Ron," He said, "You two can go on out; he won't be but a moment."

"What's up, Mr. Dr. P?" Ron asked somewhat nervously.

"I need you to do a favor for me," Mr. Possible said in a cold voice.

"Sure, I'll do what I can," Ron said, trying to ignore the rapidly increasing twinge at the base of hi neck. "Whatcha need?"

"Kimmie's been getting serious with this guy … Josh," Mr. Possible said, growling his name, "Make sure she doesn't screw up."

"What? I don't get what you mean?" Ron said, startled by the harshness in his voice.

"Oh, come on, boy, we both know she has a good head on her shoulders, but …" He said, narrowing his eyes slightly as he paused, "But whenever that guy is around, she's thinking with her clit. I'm trusting you to keep her pure 'til the right guy comes along."

"Hey, Kim's almost eighteen; not much I can do about it," Ron said boldly.

"She's still my little girl, and I worry about her," Mr. Possible said strangely, "Just watch over her for me, like you've always done." He said, laying back and falling asleep instantly.

"Ok … that was different," Ron said as he exited the ICU.

"Anything wrong, Ron?" Mrs. Possible asked as she and Kim waited on him.

"Just the drugs got him thinking funny stuff," Ron shook it off, looking back at the door worriedly, "Yeah, that's it …"

"Ok, if you say so …" Mrs. Possible nodded, "Want a ride home?"

"Na, Mrs. P, it's a nice afternoon. I may swing by Lecia's and then walk the rest of the way home," Ron said with a small smile, "Thanks, anyway."

Ron started to walk away when Kim ran up to him, "Hey, Ron, wait up …"

"What's up, KP?" Ron asked, glancing down at the teen.

Kim smiled up at him and then blinked in surprise, 'When did he get taller then me?' she thought before searching through her memory for when they stopped being the same height.

"Um … KP?" Ron asked, slightly unnerved by her blank stare.

"Oh!" Kim jumped, realizing she spaced out, "Listen, Ron … about earlier … you were right, your … s-sex life isn't any of my business; it's just, I get this really bad vibe on this girl and … and I don't want you to get hurt."

"We've been through this, KP," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hear me out," Kim placed her hands on his shoulders, "Maybe I'm just imagining things, maybe I'm not, just Ron … promise me you'll be careful and … well … be careful. Ok?"

"If you promise to be careful around Josh," Ron held up his finger in protest, "I get a bad vibe around him, too. So, you watch yourself and I'll watch myself, cool?"

"So, we're still cool?" Kim asked, "I understand if we're not. I have been really moody lately and just down right bitchy and …"

"We're cool, KP," Ron said, cupping her cheek with his palm. Kim gave a content sigh and nuzzled his hand slightly. "I know it's that time of month …"

"Excuse me?" Kim blinked, wondering if she heard right; the way Ron was dashing toward the exit confirmed it.

"RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Kim barked as she took off after him.

_The window burns to light the way back home._

Kim ran towards the stairway he exited out of and looked up and down for where he went. She couldn't see hide nor hair of him.

_A light that warms no matter where they've gone. _

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT ONE, RON STOPPABLE!" Kim called angrily, though a bright smile was on her face.

_They're off to find the hero of the day._

Ron chuckled as he perched on top of the hospital and pulled his mask over his face.

_But what if they should fall by someone's wicked way._

Spider-Man stood up as he oversaw the Middleton streets. 'Well, things are finally starting to look like they might get back to normal soon,' he thought as he fired a webline to swing away.

_Still the window burns  
Time so slowly turns  
And someone there is sighing_

'Maybe me and KP can salvage our friendship,' Spider-Man thought as he swung over traffic. 'I really shouldn't be that hard on her for getting upset about me and Lecia …'

_Keepers of the flames  
Do ya feel your name?  
Can't you hear your babies crying?_

'After all,' He thought as he took a low swing over a playground, 'I've really pounded my bad feeling about Josh and since I got my spider-sense, I haven't really felt any negative readings off him.'

'_Cuse me while I tend to how I feel  
These things return to me that still seem real_

"Spidey! You da man!" a man on the street cheered as Spider-Man swung above him.

"No, you da man!" He replied, flashing a thumbs-up as he took another pass.

_Now deservingly this easy chair  
But the rocking stopped by wheels of despair_

Spider-Man swung up to one of the taller buildings and leaned against a stone gargoyle, "So what ya think, Bruce?" Spider-Man asked, "How can I get Kim to lighten up and see Felicia like I do and maybe get myself to see what she sees in Monkey Boy?"

_Don't want your aid  
But the fist I've make  
For years can't hold or feel_

"So, you say I should set up a double date. Fun for everyone and it will give me a chance to get to know Mon … Josh, and Kim to get to know Felicia?" Spider-Man asked, rubbing his chin through his mask.

"I think I'll see what I can do on that," Spider-Man slapped the gargoyle, "You're a big help, Bruce, see ya around!" He said swinging away.

_No, I'm not all me  
So please excuse me  
While I tend to how I feel_

'Maybe Mankey isn't so bad," Spider-Man said out loud as he swung toward the suburbs where he lived, "I gotta give him a chance, or else I'll be a hypocrite for being upset at Kim for not giving Felicia a chance."

_So build the wall, behind the crawl  
And hide until it's light_

Just as Spider-Man was going to crawl down and change into street clothes, four squad cars sped past.

"So much for making it home for supper …" He groaned as he leapt back into the air.

_So can you hear your babies cryin' now?_

**To Be Continued …**

A/N: The song was "Hero of the Day" by Metallica


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Spider-Man and all characters related are property of Stan Lee and Marvel Enterprises. Kim Possible and al related characters are properties of Disney.

**Chapter 7: Birth of a Goblin**

"Daddy!" Kim scolded as she and her mother and brothers caught him up and about for the umpteenth time.

"Sorry, Kimmie Cub, but you know your old man," Mr. Possible smiled nervously, "Can't stay down."

"You need to rest." Mrs. Possible said, approaching her husband, "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing, just was looking through some old clothes," Mr. Possible shrugged.

"Whatever, get in bed and rest. I have to meet Josh and Ron for our double date." Kim shook her head.

"So, Ron will be with her?" Mr. Possible asked as he and his wife exited the attic.

"Yeah, it was his idea; he really wants to try to patch things up with Kim." Mrs. Possible said as he led her to their bedroom.

"Ok," Mr. Possible nodded as they entered the bedroom.

"Now, I'm going to get you in bed, so you can …" Mrs. Possible said before James grabbed and pulled her into a tight embrace, throwing a green and purple cloth object in a corner chair. "James!" Mrs. Possible squeaked before he kissed her deeply.

"Why don't you join me, Andy?" Mr. Possible said with a wink before pulling her down with him to the bed, under the watchful, yellow eyes of the smiling, green, goblin-faced mask.

A red sports car zoomed down the streets to a nice restaurant in downtown Middleton. Inside were four occupants: two guys and two girls.

They pulled up into the parking lot and Josh and Ron held the driver and passenger side doors open for Kim and Felicia. The four then proceeded to walk up the stairs to the fancy Italian restaurant whose name Ron couldn't even begin to pronounce.

The waiter lead the group to an elegant crimson walled and floored dining hall with a high ceiling and several candlelit tables.

"How'd you pull this one, Josh?" Ron said, struggling hard to be friendly to Kim's boyfriend.

"Oh, this? I come here all the time," Josh shrugged, "I guess you could say this is to me what Bueno Nacho is to you." He added with a smirk.

"Mexican fast food is a lot better than Italian in my book," Felicia said, ignoring the glare she got from the waiter.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" Kim replied as she sat in the chair Josh pulled out for her.

"I'd think you would, too," Felicia replied heatedly.

"Um, what's good here, Mon… Josh?" Ron said, trying to avert a catfight.

"I'd say the Chicken Parmesan," Josh said, grinning almost evilly, "But you'd probably prefer Spaghetti, but then again, you may not know what that is either. It's not Chef Boyardee."

"I'll have the Linguini dinner," Felicia said, looking up at the waiter and glanced at the confused Ron. "My boyfriend here will have the same."

"Chicken Parmesan for me and my girlfriend," Josh said, grabbing Kim's menu.

"Excuse me, I can speak for myself, please and thank you," Kim snapped at Josh before turning to the waiter. "I'll have the Fettuccini Alfredo instead, please."

"Very good, I shall have a bottle of your usual wine brought to the table as well, Mr. Mankey ." The waiter said before walking off.

"Wine?" Kim asked, blinking in surprise, "Josh, it's illegal to drink if you're under twenty one years old …"

Josh smiled and rubbed his fingers together, "Money, baby, you got the money than you can do anything you want."

"You can't get everything with money," Ron stated.

"You can get what matters," Josh nodded, "Everything that can make you happy."

"You can't buy love," Ron said, leaning back and taking a quick glance at Kim, who was currently trying not to glare daggers at Felicia.

"Yes, you can," Josh stated, "You just have to have the patience and the money." Josh smiled when Ron shook his head, "I can see you don't understand. Those without money often underestimate it."

"I don't know about that," Ron stated, "Money's a great power to have, and my dad always taught me great power always comes with a great responsibility."

"That's cute," Josh chuckled, thoroughly infuriating Ron. "If you believe in such responsibility, why did you leave Kim to go off fighting those big bad guys all by herself?"

"I … umm …" Ron stammered.

"Ron doesn't have to take the whole weight of the world on his shoulders," Felicia stated in his defense, "And I'm sure Kim agrees, right?"

"Huh?" Kim blanched, not even paying attention to the conversation.

"How's the hero thing been going since Ron retired, Kimmie?" Felicia asked, her lip twitching as if she was fighting a smile.

"Oh, fine, fine," Kim waved her hand dismissively, "Usually Spider-Man has it cleared away before I can even get there."

"So, Spider-Man's doing a lot of good, huh?" Felicia asked casually. "He's a good fighter?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "He thinks he's good. And … maybe he helps … a little."

"Here we are: Chateau Briond '82. An excellent year if I do say so myself." the waiter said, returning with a bottle of wine.

"How about a toast?" Josh asked after the wine had been poured, "To long lasting relationships."

The group nodded, but as they all brought the wineglasses to their lips, Ron's spider-sense went wild.

Out of instinct, Ron jerked the wineglass from Kim's hand and threw it across the room.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Kim asked angrily.

"Something's wrong here!" Ron said standing up, his spider-sense screaming in his head.

"What is it, Ron?" Felicia asked, as embarrassed as Kim and Josh.

"I … um … maybe I'm just imagining things … I'm going to the restroom. Be right back," Ron said, moving quickly out of the dining hall.

"Whatever," Felicia said in an unconcerned voice, though her eyes watched Ron worriedly. She then turned her attention to her wineglass, "Well, bottoms up!"

Kim shook her head before turning her attention to Josh, who now had his head on the table seemingly asleep, "Josh? You ok?" she then glanced over to see Felicia lying back in her chair, snoring slightly.

A moment later, the service doors flew open and WWEE agents stormed in, all seemingly stunned to find Kim fully conscious.

"What is this?" Gemini, leader of the World Wide Evil Empire, smiled slightly at the confused teen, "not much of a wine drinker? Drat."

"What do you want?" Kim said, hopping to her feet.

"You are still my dear sister's poster child, Ms. Possible," Gemini said, "And WWEE is currently well … we're currently losing a bit of funding. And in exchange for you, we can get enough funds to get back on our feet."

"You and what army?" Kim asked, taking a fighting stance.

"Oh, the usual, Ms. Possible," Gemini smiled, "We are still heavily armed and we have the staff of this fine establishment hostage. Should you decide to come with us, they will not be harmed."

Kim hung her head and let them lead her toward the back exit, but her head snapped up when Gemini cursed. "What the hell is this?"

Kim looked up. Between the restaurant's back wall and the next building was a massive spider web where twenty of Gemini's thirty-man team were tangled.

"What is going on here?" Gemini barked.

"Spider-Man …" Kim sighed as the remaining nine men were jerked off the ground by web lines and pulled into the web, leaving Kim and Gemini on the ground.

"Anybody else want to hang out tonight?" Spider-Man asked as he crawled down the web.

"Who the blazes are you?" Gemini asked, gawking at the masked hero.

"Just your friendly neighborhood wall-crawler," Kim mocked, folding her arms over her chest, "Who asked you to show up, Web-Head?"

"Oh, you know, I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd swing by here and see if this place served a decent burger. Superheroes gotta eat too, ya know," Spider-Man shrugged, jumping down before the hero and villain, "Would you believe this place doesn't even have hamburgers? What kind of place doesn't serve hamburgers? It's just … un-American!"

"GEMINI! SPIDER-MAN! FREEZE!" Will Du's voice called as light blinded all three.

"Oh, great, it's the rejects from the Avengers' Mansion!" Spider-Man groaned before he felt his spider-sense scream and then a shot in his shoulder.

"SPIDER-MAN!" Kim called as Spider-Man went down grasping his shoulder, but was jerked back by Gemini and dragged in the other direction.

"You … SHOT me!" Spider-Man snapped as Will Du, Dr. Director and various other Global Justice Agents surrounded him.

We couldn't let you and your partner both get away," Will Du snapped as Spider-Man pulled the stun dart from his shoulder.

"Partner? What are you talking about, Boy Scout?" Spider-Man snapped, pulling himself back to his feet.

"You're an agent of WWEE," Will Du stated, "It's obvious because of the color of your costume."

"You really are as dumb as you look," Spider-Man said, trying to shake the haze from his head, "Right now, Kim Possible is in trouble, and you're accusing me of being a member of the group I JUST WEBBED UP TO THE WALL?" He turned to Dr. Director, "This waste of space is your 'top agent'? Nice choice, ma'am."

Dr. Director scowled at her top agent. "You judged him by his choice of dress?" she asked, glaring at the now nervous Du. "You told me you had strong evidence against him."

"I … uh …" Will stammered.

"Agent Du, effective immediately, you are fired!" Dr. Director snapped, jerking his badge from his uniform. "Return to base and empty your desk. As for you," she said, turning away from the stunned former-agent to the woozy superhero, "The drug in the dart should just give you a good buzz. Gemini and presumably Possible are headed north. Do you think you can catch up? You're probably faster than our vehicles, even at half strength."

"I'm on it, Doc," Spider-Man said, leaping high into the air and swinging in the direction Dr. Director said.

"Dr. Director, ma'am," Will said timidly, "You can't mean that; I'm your top agent!"

"WERE my top agent, Du," Dr. Director said, "Your foolish lapse in judgment put Spider-Man's life in jeopardy as well as Kim Possible's. We at Global Justice do not accept mistakes like that. I expect all evidence of you to be gone from Headquarters by morning. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an early morning appointment with Mr. Spacely from Qwest Aerospace." She said, walking past the stunned young man.

"Spider-Man …" Will growled, clenching his fists, "I'll get you for this … THIS IS YOUR FAULT, SPIDER-MAN! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY SOMEDAY! I SWEAR IT!"

Spider-Man, using his spider-sense, spotted the silver, eighties model car weaving it's way northbound. "That's gotta be it," Spider-Man thought, "But a Delorean? He really is broke!"

He swung down and landed on top of the speeding car, "Hey, pull over! Your under arrest for speeding and driving with a butt ugly goatee!"

Spider-Man peeked in to see Kim tied up and Gemini glaring at him, "Hey, man, nice car, but where's the flux thingamabob? You know, you mean you don't? Dude, no one remembers the great movies anymore!"

"You're more annoying than Ron Stoppable!" Gemini snapped as he took a sharp turn, almost throwing Spider-Man off.

"Hey, the Ron-Factor was a hero of mine," Spider-Man grinned under his mask, "and is that lever a hand break?" he asked, firing a web line into the car and pulling the lever beside the driver's seat, causing the car to come to a spinning stop. "Cool, it is. Now, stick around a while, bro," he said as he webbed the terrorist leader to the seat.

Spider-Man crawled over, opened the passenger door and freed Kim. After helping her out of the car, he nodded to Gemini, "See, Kimmie, even dummies wear safety belts for safety!"

"I had everything under control before you decided to show up," Kim stated, looking away from the hero. "But, thanks for the help, anyway … your shoulder ok?"

"Little tingly, but I'm cool, KP," Spider-Man said, rolling his arm.

"What did you call me?" Kim asked, looking questioningly at the hero.

"Um … K and P are your initials, right? It just rolls off the tongue …" Spider-Man answered quickly, "Now, I gotta get swinging, c-ya later, Kim!"

Kim watched the web slinger speed away through narrowed eyes before shaking her head, "Coincidence … gotta be."

Meanwhile, in the Upperton main office of Qwest Aerospace, Mr. Spacely, owner of the company, looked over the armor system he had developed for Global Justice. He knew he had screwed Dr. Possible over by sabotaging his lab and forcing his hand, but … it wasn't personal, just business. At that, the former henchman turned businessman smiled at the thought of the money Global Justice was willing to pay for his technology.

"I better get a move on," Mr. Spacely said, standing up from his desk, "Dr. Director will be up to close the deal first thing in the morning." He said as he walked out of his office, stopping at the feel of a small breeze. "Who left the window open?" he asked as a small, orange and green, pumpkin-shaped object bounced across the floor before him.

A moment later, he was blown back into his office by a contained, but nonetheless powerful, explosion. He gasped for air as he found himself on top of his broken desk.

"I hope you don't mind a late visit, Mr. Spacely," a high-pitched voice asked, malice dripping from his words.

"W-Who's there?" Mr. Spacely asked as a man in green and purple flight suit, wearing a grinning goblin mask and riding on Mr. Possible's prototype glider floated in the hole in the office. "I'm just a friend of James Possible and I have to say I am quite displeased with how you treated him."

"Who are you?" Mr. Spacely coughed before the man shot forward and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him out the open window and dangling the crook of a businessman fifty feet above the ground.

"Did you know James can't send his eldest daughter, who he worships, to college now, because your greed has cost him a fortune? And his twin boys will never be the scientists they were born to be because they too will be denied college educations because of you? And their beautiful home, which he designed and build just for his beloved Andrea, will be lost, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" the glider's pilot screamed, his almost glowing yellow eyes glaring at the terrified CEO/owner of Qwest Aerospace.

"W-What can I do?" Spacely gulped, "Just don't hurt me …"

"I wish you could do something, but it is far, far too late…" the man shook his head sadly, "And seeing what shall come in a moment, I'll let you know who I am before you die." He said before letting him drop, "I'm the Green Goblin."

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Spider-Man and all characters related are property of Stan Lee and Marvel Enterprises. Kim Possible and al related characters are properties of Disney.

**Chapter 8: The Prom: Part 1**

_Cruel to the eye  
I see the way she makes you smile__  
Cruel to the eye__  
Watching her hold what used to be mine__  
Why did I lie?__  
What did I walk away to find_

_Ooohhh - why ...ooo - why...__  
I... can't breathe easy__  
Can't sleep at night_  
'_Til you're by my side__  
No I... can't breathe easy__  
I can't dream yet another dream__  
Without you lying next to me__  
There's no air_

- "Breath Easy" edited by Blue

----

Spider-Man swung over the central part of Middleton, enjoying the cool morning air. He took a hard swing and landed on a large flagpole to catch his breath. He smiled under his full mask as the sun began to peak over the Upperton skyline in the distance. If nothing else, he enjoyed the swinging through the city and looked forward to moving to the big city after high school. The swinging potential alone made him chuckle.

Then his spider-sense tingled and he glanced down looking for the disturbance. It was hard to miss. Black Cat was climbing out the skyline window of a jewelry and dress store, with two shopping bags and a dress bag held over her shoulder.

"Got a receipt for that?" Spider-Man asked, flipping down behind the cat burglar.

"I'm just loaning them out, Spider," Black Cat smirked, taking a quick roundhouse kick at the web swinger, "I'll bring them back … someday."

"Unless it's horizontal stripes, I don't think it's your color," Spider-Man shot as he leaned back to dodge the kick, "Why don't ya just give up? You know, they have free cable in jail now."

"This cat won't be caged without a fight, Spider," She said, flipping away from the hero.

Spider-Man chuckled and took off after her. The two costumed teens maneuvered from rooftop to rooftop until Spider-Man finally cornered the cat-burglar.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty …" Spider-Man said, slowly moving toward the girl on the corner of a tall building's roof. "Can't get away now, can ya?"

"Looks like you got me …" Black Cat sighed, seemingly lowering her guard.

"Glad to see you're as bright as you are cute," Spider-Man said, walking toward the girl casually. But, as he was about to take her loot, his spider-sense went off, yet he was too close to react.

Black Cat's calf and knee shot up between Spider-Man's legs before he could jump away, colliding with his most prized physical possessions. "Sucker!" She mocked as Spider-Man dropped to his knees, groaning in pain. "Might want to put ice on that, Spider, ta-ta!"

Spider-Man watched as Black Cat sultrily walked away. "Women … can't live with them … and God, they hurt …" he groaned as he rolled up in a ball on the rooftop.

---

"Kimmie, time for school." Mrs. Possible said, climbing up the steps to her attic bedroom, "Kimmie, you awake?"

She walked across the slightly messy bedroom. She glanced around at the walls adorned with both posters of boy-bands as well as wanted posters for her own 'rogues gallery'. She made her way to the queen-sized bed and smiled sadly at her daughter. It was something of a disheartening sight: Kim lay curled in a ball on her bed, the covers kicked down to her waist. In her arms, she held an old frame with a photograph of her and Ron when they were ten years old. Her face held a serious yet sad expression as tears slowly leaked from the corners of her closed eyes.

"Kimmie … wake up, sweetheart," Mrs. Possible whispered as she shook her daughter's shoulders. Taking note of the shirt Kim was using as sleepwear: one of Ron's jerseys he had left at their home and never picked back up. "Kimmie?"

"RON! DON'T GO!" Kim said loudly as she sat up, almost knocking her mother back. "Huh? Mom? What's up?" Kim said, rubbing her eyes rapidly.

"I don't know; is something bothering you?" Mrs. Possible asked, sitting down on her daughter's bed.

"Nothing's bothering me …" Kim said, forcing a smile.

"So, crying in your sleep every night is normal, then. Or that you've taken Ron's clothes as your own, which is the first time I've seen you in something without the Club Banana logo since you were fourteen. You're sure there's nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Um …" Kim said, biting her lip nervously.

"You know, Kimmie, I haven't seen you cry as much as you have in the last couple months since before you started preschool," Mrs. Possible mused. "Are you upset about graduation in a few weeks?"

"No, well, not completely, anyway …" Kim started before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Hey, I'm your mom; you can talk to me about anything," Mrs. Possible said, snaking an arm around her daughter, "Why are you so sad? You've been acting like you lost your best friend … oh …" Now Mrs. Possible bit her lip, knowing she just hit the nail on the head.

"Kimmie, have you and Ron had another fight?" Mrs. Possible braved the territory.

"No …" Kim sighed, knowing she had to talk to someone about this. "Just … he's been seeing that … Felicia and … I've been busy with Josh … we hardly talk anymore … we used to talk on the phone every night 'til we got sleepy and went to bed … I haven't talked to him outside of school for months … not since he started seeing … her." Kim sighed before blinking back a few tears. "I thought we'd always be like that," She said, crossing her fingers "… we have been for so long … why would it ever change … now, I'm going off to college, and Ron's talking about getting a job in photography … how he got into that, I'll never know … and now … now, after graduation … I'm going to lose my best friend … I know it …"

"Kim, have you talked to Ron about this?" Mrs. Possible asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"It wouldn't do any good. I've treated him horribly for all four years of high school, mom!" Kim sniffled, "The last few months without him has given me lots of time to think about it and … I'm an idiot, and he has every right to hate me as much as he obviously does."

"How do you know he won't listen?" Mrs. Possible pressed.

"Why would he? He doesn't need me …" Kim stated angrily, "Felicia's done a fine job of filling the spot I walked away from."

"Maybe he's just been too busy to swing by," Mrs. Possible shrugged, "You could try to talk to him; he might be climbing the walls as much as you are about your lack of contact."

Kim blinked in confusion, "For three months? School's almost over and …"

"Talk to him," Mrs. Possible said firmly, "One thing I've learned, young men hide behind many types of masks. You just have to find a way to get past them."

Mrs. P patted her daughter's shoulders, "Chin up, it's prom tonight. You're going to have a blast. I really enjoyed my senior prom when I was your age."

"Did you go with Daddy?" Kim asked curiously.

"Go with James? Heavens, no!" Mrs. P laughed, "Your father was my best friend, but … I thought the more popular guys were better, so I went with a jock. Dated him a while … gave him what he wanted after senior prom, and he dumped me the next morning."

"That's horrible … what happened then?" Kim asked, getting into her mother's story.

"Your father happened. He ended up getting beaten to a pulp trying to defend my honor. He missed his own graduation because he got suspended for that. I asked him why he did it, and he said because Mankey hurt me." Mrs. Possible shrugged.

"Josh's father did that?" Kim blinked, "Josh wouldn't do that, though. He's a great guy."

"If you say so, dear," Mrs. Possible sighed before standing up, "I have to get to work. I'll be home to help you get ready if you like, Kimmie, but don't forget what I said about boys and their masks."

Kim watched her mother leave and then, with a sigh, got up to get ready for her day.

---

Kim walked into the school and gulped down her fear when she saw Ron standing alone at his locker. 'Felicia's nowhere around … here's my chance.' Kim thought as she dug for her courage and stepped toward her lifelong friend.

"Hey, Ron, I was wondering if you …" Kim started, but blinked when she saw his face pale and pained, "Are you ok, Ron?"

"Yeah, KP," Ron said in a slightly higher pitch, "Never … better …"

"You sure?" Kim asked with concern.

"Positive, Kim," Ron said in an irritated voice before trying to walk away.

"Ron, wait!" Kim said, struggling to keep up with him, "I just wanted to talk."

"You mean put down Felicia?" Ron asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No … I wanted to talk to my best friend," Kim stated somewhat timidly. "I've missed him."

Ron blinked at her, "I didn't know Monique had a sex change … I'll let her know you were looking for her when I see her next."

Kim had to bite back her tears before speaking up again, "Not Monique. You've been my best friend since we were four."

"Nice way of showing it," Ron said, starting to walk again, "You barely speak to me anymore."

"Ron … I can explain …" Kim started.

"Explain what? Why you've only had time to speak to me in passing for the last couple of months?" Ron stated, "I've tried to talk to you, but every time, you'd run off like I had the plague or something."

"Ron, I was … just scared to face you. I know we're probably going to part ways after we graduate and … I couldn't face it before, but I'm ready to try to fix my mess if you'll let me." Kim asked pleadingly, flashing a Puppy Dog Pout.

"I've had a bad morning, Kim; the pout won't work today," Ron stated emotionlessly, "Look, just admit you're too obsessed over Mankey to come down the ladder and hang with lesser folks like me. You don't have to lie to your so called 'best friend since you were four'. You don't even know me anymore, Kim. Now, if you'll excuse me, after first period I'm meeting Lecia to pick up my tux for tonight." Ron said, walking past the stunned Kim.

Kim stood there for some time, Ron's words and the thought of him hating her running through her mind and overriding all motor skills. She didn't know how long she was there until she felt someone shaking her. She blinked and focused her eyes to see Josh standing before her with a worried expression, "You ok, KP?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah … but don't call me that again." Kim said warningly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I … I don't know …" Kim gulped, "I may just sit out tonight, Josh … I don't know if I'm up for going to the dance after all."

"C'mon, Kimmie," Josh pleaded, "It's the prom! Your senior prom! You'll never get another one of these. Please, I'll treat you really … really good if you come."

Kim sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll come … happy?"

"Ecstatic," Josh grinned and led Kim to class.

---

Ron stared out the window of Felicia's sports car as it zoomed through the city street. 'Why?' Ron mentally asked, 'Why did I shoot my mouth off like that? It wasn't her fault I screwed up and let Black Cat get away … yet I still took it out on her. I'll make it up to her tomorrow … yup, definitely, grande sized nacos on me.'

"You ok, sweetie?" Felicia asked her boyfriend, glancing over at the teen.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind," Ron smiled, taking her hand in his. "You sure my tux looks good?" He said, glancing back at the bag in the back seat.

"Yup, it looks good on you, hon," Felicia winked, "I'm really looking forward to peeling it off you after the dance …"

"What about your dress?" Ron asked, smirking at his girlfriend.

"You'll see tonight," Felicia grinned seductively, "Got a deal for it, too. It was a steal."

---

The day moved too quickly for Kim as she now sat before the mirror in her mother's bedroom. Her dress was long, smooth silk. It hung to her curves nicely from the spaghetti strap top to the dress that stopped just below her knees, with a split going up the side and showing off one of her long thin legs. She had her hair dun up in a braid over one shoulder, with a few curled tendrils framing her face. Her mother had applied her makeup just a few moments ago and Kim couldn't help but admire her mother's work.

But as she stared at her reflection, a memory flashed through her mind:

"_First day of High School! I can't wait!" _

"_Yup, I'm a bit nervous, though," _

"_Oh, don't start getting all nervous; you'll never have to worry about finding a date to dances, KP. You need me, I'll be there!"_

"_Even the prom?" _

"_I-If you wanted me to take you to the prom, but that is a way off … a lot could happen between now and then."_

"_Nothing could possibly change us, Ron; we're tight now and we'll be tight in senior year, too. Right?"_

"_Better believe it, KP!" _

"Oh, Ron … I'm so … so sorry …" Kim said, trying to keep from crying, so her makeup wouldn't run.

"Be nice for you to say that to his face, sweetheart," Mrs. Possible said from the door. "Josh is here; you ready?"

"No, not really, but I'm as ready as I could be …" Kim sighed, "Let's get this over with …"

Kim walked down where Josh and Mr. Possible were talking. Both Josh and Mr. P smiled at the girl as she approached them.

"You look so beautiful, Kimmie-cub," Mr. Possible smiled, hugging his daughter. "You be careful tonight, ok?"

"Don't worry, sir, I'll take real good care of her tonight." Josh nodded, took Kim's arm and walked her to his car.

Mr. Possible's smile faded as the car disappeared down the road, "I'll be in my study," he said emotionlessly as he turned and walked up the stairs.

"James …"

"What?" Mr. Possible said, sitting down at his desk.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Letting that Mankey boy take our little Kimmie-cub to the Prom?"

"It's just a dance …I don't see any harm in it."

Have you forgotten what happens AFTER Proms? Kimmie-cub isn't coming home a virgin tonight … unless …

"… unless we stop him."

'Yes, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, you know? The rich brat is going to use Kimmie Cub's innocence against her. He's going to use her for sex and then leave her as his father left our beloved Andy. Do you want to see her hurt? We must stop Mankey before he hurts her; we must kill him before he hurts her.'

"Yes … he must be stopped …"

(X)

Kim sighed as she swayed to the slow music in Josh's arms. She glanced around the gym floor to see several other seniors either talking or dancing or both. Then, she spotted **them**.

Ron was dressed in a traditional black and white tux and even had his usually unruly hair tamed. In his arms was Felicia, her long silver locks tied in a ponytail that ran down her shoulders. Her 'dress' was actually two large straps, a small one going under her arms across her chest keeping some of her body unexposed and just below her belly button to her upper thighs was another strap doubling as a skirt. Both were skin tight, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Kim let out a low growl, and Josh took the wise decision to move his date away from her best friend and his date. A catfight in the middle of prom would not go over well. "Would you like some punch, Kim?" Josh asked with a smile.

"Sure, whatever," Kim said in a huff, sitting down roughly at one of the tables set around the gym floor.

Josh nodded and walked to the table with the punch bowl. He picked up two glasses and glanced around. Once he was assured no one was looking, he pulled a small capsule the size of his fingernail out of his pocket and dropped it into Kim's glass. He waited a moment and watched as the capsule dissolved before returning to his date with a smile.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the gym, Ron was ignoring the low buzz his spider-sense was giving him as held Felicia in his arms, and they swayed together to the music. Ron looked down at the girl and noticed an unsettled look on her face. "Lecia, what's the matter?"

"Ron … I …" Felicia said, looking up at him, the look in her eyes showed Ron she was deeply upset about something.

"Hey, you can talk to me; what is it?" Ron asked as they stopped dancing.

"Ron … I haven't … well … I've not been very honest with you …" she confessed, looking away. "It's not the same, now; let me assure you. You're the greatest guy I've ever known, and … I really do care a lot for you … but …"

Ron suddenly stiffened as his spider-sense went from a buzz to a scream in the back of his mind. The intensity was almost painful. "Hey, Felicia, hold that thought …" Ron said, cutting her off, "I've … I've gotta go to the bathroom … That punch has messed my belly up bad!"

Felicia humphed as Ron ran away toward the restroom and walked over to sit down at a table.

"This is pretty good stuff," Kim said as she finished her glass of punch and smiled at her boyfriend.

"It is, isn't it, Kimmie." Josh smiled somewhat wickedly.

"What was that?" Bonnie Rockwaller asked from the next table.

"What was what?" her date, Brick Flagg, said, following her line of sight to the glass roof of the gymnasium.

"I thought I saw something fly overhead…" Bonnie said, narrowing her eyes.

Suddenly, the glass shattered from machine gun fire, and the Green Goblin shot down on his glider over the now screaming and horrified students.

"Hey, Monkey!" the Goblin yelled as Josh rose to his feet. "We have a bone to pick with you!"

"Hey, pal, who do you think you … whoa …" Kim said, jumping to her feet to fight, but suddenly feeling light-headed. "I don't feel so good …"

The Green Goblin didn't even notice the redhead standing there, but threw a pumpkin bomb at Josh, "Isn't this party the bomb?" the Goblin asked as the spiked-tipped explosive device latched on to the table.

Kim's eyes widened as the bomb beeped and shielded her face as the bomb began to go off. "Watch it, Kim!" She heard someone call as she was scooped up by the swinging Spider-Man, who kicked Josh out of the way of the explosion.

"Spider-Man?" Kim asked as the web-swinger sat her back down on her feet.

"A foe of yours?" Spider-Man asked before turning back to the Goblin.

"Never seen this guy before …" Kim said, blinking at the green and purple villain.

"Yay, newbie." Spider-Man groaned.

"You costumed FREAK!" Green Goblin growled as he turned to the masked hero, "You've gotten in my way for the first and last time, Spider-Man!" he yelled before diving at the hero with two razor sharp, bladed tips protruding out of the front of his glider.

"Oh, boy …" Spider-Man gulped as the insane villain dove at him at full speed.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: The chapter contains some mature themes … reader discretion is advised …

Disclaimer: Spider-Man and all characters related are property of Stan Lee and Marvel Enterprises. Kim Possible and al related characters are properties of Disney.

**Chapter 9: The Prom part 2**

"_Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."_ -Albert Camus

---

"You costumed FREAK!" Green Goblin growled as he turned to the masked hero, "You've gotten in my way for the first and last time, Spider-Man!" he yelled before diving at the hero with two razor sharp, bladed tips protruding out of the front of his glider.

"Oh, boy …" Spider-Man gulped as the insane villain dove at him at full speed.

Spider-Man leapfrogged the approaching Goblin and spun around to face the madman, "Hey, green bean, I'm over here!" Spider-Man waved as he fired a webline toward the flying villain.

"That's Goblin, Green _Goblin_," the Goblin snapped, turning and firing the built-in machine guns at the web slinger. Spider-Man narrowly dodged the shots by leaping onto the wall and then ricocheting on to the Glider's wing.

"Can I ride shotgun?" Spider-Man asked, glancing up at the surprised villain.

"You annoying little bug," Goblin growled before flying toward the wall, grazing the wing across the brick wall and knocking Spider-Man off as well as a few large chunks from the wall.

The hero tried to swing away, but the Goblin grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed his face into a wall at full speed.

"You've upset my daughter for the last time, freak," Green Goblin growled before he threw the hero to the floor of the gym.

Spider-Man laid flat on his back on the floor, trying to clear the cobwebs from his head when he saw and sensed the Goblin throwing a pumpkin bomb toward him. On instinct, he kicked it away, unknowingly toward Kim, who was on her knees, trying to fight off her spell of dizziness.

"KP!" Spider-Man called in panic, only to watch a black and white blur grab Kim and leap away just as the bomb exploded.

"B-Black-Cat?" Kim asked, looking up at the girl who was shielding her with her own body. "Why? Why are … you helping … me and … not him?" Kim asked in confusion.

"Number one, Kimmie," Black Cat smirked, "I'm a thief, not a murderer. And number two …" She said, getting up and turning her back to add softly, "Ron would be sad if you got hurt."

Kim watched with confused eyes as the masked girl ran to join the fight, "Felicia?"

---

"Need a helping hand, Spider?" Black Cat asked, appearing at the hero's side.

"I normally don't take favors from petty thieves," Spider-Man started but got a ping from his spider-sense just before Black Cat pounced him, pushing him behind an overturned table, barely missing the gunfire. "But I wouldn't begrudge some help right now."

"Ok, how about this: I'll draw his attention, and you try to take out that Glider of his, cool?" Black Cat asked, glancing up at the Goblin, who was now turning his attention to finding Josh Mankey again.

"Opposite of my usual game plans, but sure, I'm in," Spider-Man nodded. "Let's get 'em!"

Meanwhile, Kim tried to get up, but found her legs quite shaky. "Ron … where's Ron …" She asked, glancing around with blurry vision at the almost empty room that held a few remaining students huddled in corners. She sighed sadly, 'like he'd help me now anyway …'

"Kimmie, are you ok?" Josh asked, appearing at Kim's side at last.

"I really don't feel so good …" Kim slurred, the dizziness getting worse by the moment.

Across the dance hall, someone else was seeing stars as well, as another blast sent the wall-crawler flying through the air, only to catch himself with a webline. With uncanny grace and skill, the masked hero swung through the air and caught himself on the Goblin's glider wing. "You stupid, annoying brat!" Green Goblin barked as he spun through air trying to catch the agile Black Cat in his machine gun sights, not aware that Spider-Man was fumbling with the lower hatches of the glider.

"Hey, Gobbie," Spider-Man called from under the glider, "Ya really need all these wires?"

"What?" Green Goblin asked, looking down as the web-slinger began ripping wires and parts from beneath the glider, "STOP IT!"

"Ok, dude," Spider-Man acknowledged, firing a webline and swinging away, "I was going to put it back together for you, but whatever!"

The Green Goblin glared after the web-slinger, but before he could even fire off a counter attack, smoke erupted from the glider. "We'll meet again, Spider-Man!" He cursed, shaking his fist before rocketing out the way he came.

"Well, that was fun; who wants to go again?" Spider-Man asked, crouching on a table. "Anybody dismembered, injured, or otherwise dinged?"

Those who remained simply shook their heads in shock. 'Good, nobody got hurt,' Spider-Man thought as he looked around for the familiar redhead, 'And Kim's probably safe or helping others to safety. Either way better go after that freak job.' The costumed hero then stood to his feet, "Well, Cat, thanks for the … Cat?" He asked, looking for the masked thief who had aided him in the fight, only to find that she had disappeared. "Slippery, little minx, aren't ya?"

"Spider-Man! Freeze!" A police officer called as the police ran into the room, late as usual.

"Well, that's my show for the night, ladies and gentlemen," Spider-Man said, flipping into the air and firing a webline, "Don't forget to tip your waitress!" He yelled as he swung out the broken out skylight.

---

"I … I really don't feel well," Kim murmured as Josh lead her to his car.

"It'll be alright," Josh said softly, a soft, almost sinister smile playing on his lips, "I'll make it all better in just a little while."

"Could you just drive me home?" Kim whimpered as they reached his car. "God, my whole body hurts …"

"Sure thing, KP," Josh said, opening the passenger side door and pulling the lever to make the passenger seat slide forward, "Climb in the back and lay down. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

Kim crawled into the car clumsily before toppling over into the seat, "K … just … don't call me that …" she groaned as she laid her wrist over her sore eyes.

"Whatever you say, Kim," Josh nodded before starting up the car and pulled out of the parking lot, going in the opposite direction from Kim's home.

---

"You know?" Spider-Man asked out loud as he swung between a couple of buildings, through incoming traffic and back up into the air before landing in a crouch on an out-stretched flagpole. "You'd think a guy in a green costume on a mechanical, bat-shaped death machine and a woman in skin tight leather and white fur would be easier to track down." He then leapt into the air again, swinging around to land on the top of a building. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…"

"Now, was that so hard?" Black Cat said, slinking out of the shadows behind him.

"So, you're the one tailing me since the dance?" Spider-Man asked, turning to the thief.

"Nothing gets past you, huh, handsome?" Black Cat purred, stepping toward him with an extra wiggle in her hips.

"Question: how do you know I'm handsome when you can't see my face?" Spider-Man asked, resting his hands on his hips as the silver-haired beauty approached him.

"Don't have to," Black Cat smirked, stepping around him to bring her gloved hand down on his spandex-covered buttocks, "This is plenty to tell me you're hot."

The thief grinned as the wall-crawler leapt away defensively.

"Hey, now," Spider-Man said, clinging to the wall of the stairwell, "Aren't you moving a little fast? I mean, how do you know I'm single? And even if, for the sake of argument, I was interested in you, how do I know you're single?"

"Alright, Spider," Black Cat smirked, crossing her arms under her breasts. "Truth be told I am in a little something, but … it's really just using a distraction for a distraction."

"Have you any idea how little sense that made?" Spider-Man cocked his head to the side.

"You'd just have to be there I guess," Black Cat shrugged, "Anyway, he's a good guy, but what he don't know won't hurt him."

"Don't you think that's a little cold?" Spider-Man asked, flipping back down to stand upright. "I mean, good guys don't come by every day. I've seen more bad guys than good lately."

Black Cat sighed and looked away, "I guess, it is refreshing … was actually gonna break it off, but seems fate has it I stay with the cutie for a while longer. Eh, more fun that way I guess. But … he's a little too goodie-goodie, I like my boys bad. Well, it's been fun chatting with ya, Spider, and it was great letting you help me stop that psycho from hurting a bunch of people, but … so many places to rob, so little time … cya around, sexy!" she said, back-flipping off the rooftop.

"Cat!" Spider-Man called, running to the edge to find no trace of her. "Dang, I let her get away again! Stupid curves …"

---

Kim felt the car come to a stop and the engine cut off. She opened her eyes and, despite the blur, she didn't see any signs of a street light, which was strange since they littered her street especially. "Josh, where are we?" She asked, noticing how her voice seemed to drag more then usual. "God, I feel terrible …"

"Oh, that's just the tranquilizers I put in your drink, baby," Josh said, opening the driver's side door to climb out.

"Oh, that explains … w-what?" She asked, his words finally getting past the fog in her mind.

"I've heard about you, Kim," Josh said, opening the passenger side door and sliding in beside her in the back. "I've seen you fight on TV. It being prom night, I'm expecting at least some action, but as said, you can handle yourself pretty good for a girl, so I had to find a way to bring you down where there would be NO way for you to say no to me."

_Where have all the good men gone  
and where are all the gods?_

"J-Josh, I … no, I … I don't understand …" Kim whimpered, weakly pulling herself to a seated position.

"Oh, come on, Kim, do I have to spell it out to you?" Josh smiled hungrily, "You're not leaving this car a virgin."

_Where's the street-wise Hercules  
to fight the rising odds?_

"That's it …" Kim tried to muster what strength she had left, "only thing not leaving this car … is your ability to reproduce!" She shot, throwing a weak punch at Josh's face, which was easily caught thanks to her weakened state. Josh grinned at the redhead in amusement, leading Kim to use a technique Ron had taught her years ago.

She snorted a couple times before spitting a large loogie right in Josh's face.

Kim tried to take the advantage and crawl out the driver's side door, but before she could even reach around the seat to open the door, Josh grabbed her ankle and jerked her back, rearing back and backhanding her right in the face, sending several drops of blood splattering across the back glass of the car. "I'm your boyfriend, bitch, and you will show respect." Josh snapped in a tone of voice he'd never used before.

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

Kim numbly fell backwards in the back seat, vaguely aware of Josh's hands pulling and tearing at her prom dress and the blood that was seeping from her nose and busted lip. 'Ron … help me …' she prayed, 'Ron'll come … Ron'll come and save me and he'll … he'll … oh yeah …' Kim thought in both horrifying and depressing realization. "I forgot … he won't come …" Kim whispered as Josh roughly pulled her top down.

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need …_

Spider-Man was patrolling the downtown area of Middleton when he was suddenly struck with an intense burst of Spider-Sense, which almost made him lose himself and drop to the ground. He quickly made his way to the nearest building and clung to the wall while examining the pounding sensation in his head. He felt his blood chill when he realized the intense danger wasn't directed toward him, but …

"KIMMIE!" He called out, rocketing off the building and swinging as fast as he could in the direction his senses told him.

_I need a hero!  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh for the fight_

'Hang on, KP; I'm coming, just hang on!' Spider-Man thought as he catapulted between two semis on through a construction yard before taking a zip line toward Mt. Middleton.

'Drakken's out of commission and none of the others are in town as far as I know.' Spider-Man ran through the possibilities of what danger Kim was in, 'Whatever it is, it feels bad! Gotta hurry, Ron, HURRY!' He pushed himself harder as he sent two weblines at a pair of large flagpoles, making a makeshift slingshot. "BANZAI!" He called as he launched himself into the forest.

_I need a hero!  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

Kim growled slightly as Josh fondled her now near nude body, both at her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, but also at her own body for finding any pleasure at all in this disgusting, disgraceful situation. "Y-You won't get away with this …" Kim meant to sound menacing, but came out more like a fearful kitten.

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me_

"Won't I?" Josh said as he climbed on top of her, her back pinned against the car seat, "Your word against mine, Kimmie, no witnesses, no nothing, you can't prove nothing."

"T-The drugs …" Kim hissed through clenched teeth when she felt what she mentally planned on removing very soon touch her where it shouldn't.

"Don't worry about that," Josh grinned down at the redhead, "They'll read as alcohol only in tests. So, if you decide to make something of this, I'll just point out you made the offer and I had no idea you were drunk, sound good?"

"Bastard …" Kim hissed looking away.

"Na, made it by a month actually," Josh grinned light-heartedly.

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Spider-Man swung and twirled through tree limbs and over small ponds and lakes on his way up the side of the small mountain where many teenagers made out. The closer he got, the clearer the emergency was to him. "Monkey …" Spider-Man hissed between clenched teeth as he hopped off an unsuspecting bear's head to swing between a pair of trees. "Monkey's … gonna die …"

He flipped up, scaled a large tree and crouched on a high limb. There he saw it: Josh Mankey's sports car was rocking just slightly. Ron wasn't sure if it was his vision or if something red had suddenly covered his eye covers.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

"Stop fighting me," Josh growled down at the wiggling and struggling Kim fighting to keep him from doing anything permanent.

"Yeah, as if," Kim voice dragged, the drugs were making her so weak; she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep fighting him. 'Ron … please …' she mentally prayed as tears sprang to her emerald eyes, not noticing the car jerk as if something landed on the hood roughly.

_And the storm and the flood_

"Trust me, it'll hurt for just a bit, then you'll feel great, Kimmie," Josh whispered in her ear, but before he could thrust his hips, the sound of ripping metal caused them both to look up in shock.

_I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood_

Josh's jaw went slack when he saw Spider-Man ripping the metallic top of his car open as if it was nothing more then the top of a tuna can.

"My car! What the hell are you doing, you freak?" Joshed asked, raising up, but still pinning the trembling and crying Kim to the seat, "My dad gave me this car for my birthday, you ass hole!"

Spider-Man wasn't listening. He was focused on Kim's face, her bruised, bloody, tearstained face. He turned his face toward the boy over her. No jokes, one-liners, or puns were spoken, only a growl: "Get. Off. Her. NOW."

"Why don't you just leave us to our fu-" Josh's sentence was cut off when Spider-Man roughly grabbed him by the hair and jerked him out of the car, throwing him over the hood. The teen hit the ground and bounced several times before a large tree stopped his tumble.

_I need a hero!  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh for the fight_

"Fun?" Spider-Man asked, walking slowly toward the wheezing teen laying on his side on the ground. "You want FUN, Monkey-Boy?" Spider-Man growled in a menacing voice, "Let me show you my idea of _fun_."

"I swear it was all her idea!" Josh tried to excuse himself, using the tree to climb to his feet.

"Truth!" Spider-Man growled, punching the boy hard in the chest, making his back hit against the tree roughly, "Tell the truth, Mankey," He growled getting in the boy's face. "Tell the truth, and I might not rip each and every appendage from your pathetic body, starting with your shortest."

_I need a hero!  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

"O-Ok … I … I wanted some action; it's prom night, and KP hasn't put out yet, so…" Josh explained fearfully, "I snuck a bunch of muscle relaxers into Kim's punch at the prom, that way I'd get some one way or another…"

"Ok, I see," Spider-Man nodded in understanding, "You wanted some action? Alright then, I'll take you where you can get some action!" He said, webbing Josh up and dragging him into the air.

_---_

"Night, chief," a young police officer said as he started out of the police station, finally off duty after a long night. But just as he opened the door, he saw a young, spiky headed teen, completely covered in webbing hanging upside down from the overhang of the station. On his chest were two things: a tape recorder and a note.

The note read:

"_To whom it may concern, _

_This is a rapist; he wanted some action tonight, so he drugged his date. Please place him in a cell with a big man named Bubba, so he can get some action._

_Thank you, _

_Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man."_

The officer then grabbed the tape recording and hit play.

"…**I snuck in a bunch of muscle relaxers into Kim's punch at the prom, that way I'd get some one way or another …"**

"Hey, chief?" the officer asked peeking into the police department's front door, "Do we have Big Moe still in lock up? You know the guy who likes pretty boys?"

"Yea, why, John?" the Police Chief asked, somewhat confused.

"Good."

_---_

Kim sat curled in a ball in the backseat of Josh's car, berating herself for being so blind. Why couldn't she see through Josh? Why didn't she realize what was happening to her at the prom? Why didn't she listen to Ron the whole time?

"KP?" Kim could have sworn she heard Ron's voice, "Kim, are you ok?" There it was again; she turned when she heard the driver's side door come open and saw what could only be described as the most beautiful thing in the world.

The joy of seeing Ron was short-lived as the pain shot through her yet again, "You were right; you were right all the time… about Josh …" She whispered, turning her bare back on the teen, her ripped dress only covering her midsection and hips. "I should have listened … you told me the whole time that Josh was bad news … but I never listened … I never listened …"

She felt Ron's arms encircle her, and even if she had her strength back, she wouldn't have fought this as she dove into her best friend's chest, sobbing her heart out.

"It's ok; it's all over now," Ron lulled into her hair, "Spider-Man took Josh to the police and then told me you were up here in trouble. I came as fast as I could. I'm sorry I was late." Her only response was to snuggle closer into his arms.

"Come on, KP, I got my mom's car," He said, sliding his hand under the bends of her legs and cradling her in his arms, "I'll get you home."

The drive to the Possible home was silent, but the response from Mrs. Possible when Ron carried her daughter into the house wasn't so much.

"Ron, what happened!" Mrs. P said, looking over the barely clothed, bruised, bleeding and unconscious Kim.

"Mankey, he spiked her drink and tried to …" He couldn't even finish the sentence. "She finally fell asleep on the way here …" he said, looking down at the tear-stained face of his best friend.

"C'mon, let's get her in bed …" Mrs. Possible said as they went up into her room. Ron turned his back as Mrs. Possible removed the torn clothing to check her for injuries. "Looks like he didn't … penetrate, thank God; you saved her just in time, it seems."

"Yeah, I'm glad I got there when I did, too, just wish I could have been faster." Ron said, turning around to see Andrea place Kim in one of Ron's old jerseys. "Hey, isn't that one of …"

"This is her favorite pajama top," Mrs. Possible winked at her daughter's best friend.

"Um … that's cool," Ron said, a faint blush crossing the bridge of his nose.

"You don't have to stay, you know?" Mrs. Possible said, pulling the covers over her daughter.

"I'll stay; don't think she'd want to be alone, and also …we've been on the rocks lately, and … one of us needs to take the first step to fixing things between us," Ron said, pulling up her computer chair and sitting by her best side. "I kinda miss my best friend, ya know?" Ron said, taking her hand in his and stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

"Right," Mrs. Possible smiled in understanding, "If either of you need anything in the night, you know where I'll be." She said before leaving the two teens alone, cutting the light on the way out.

Ron stared at her bruised face for a moment before laying his head down on the bed beside her. "I won't let anything happen to you, KP. You, mom, Rufus, and Felicia are all I've got left. I'll protect you all, no matter what it costs me."

_Oh, he's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh for the fight!  
Yeah, I need a hero!_

**To Be Continued …**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Spider-Man and all characters related are property of Stan Lee and Marvel Enterprises. Kim Possible and al related characters are properties of Disney.

**Chapter 10: Gwen Stacy**

---

_"Love not looked for is love that shall be found."_

---

Ron was sleeping so well. Sure, there was a slight pain in his back, but whatever his head was laying on was so comfortable. He let out a small grunt when something poked him in the temple. It was still when whatever it was poked him again. "Go way, leave alone," Ron grumbled into his folded arms.

There was absolute still, then suddenly, an even harder poke. "What the?" Ron lifted his droopy head to see Kim smiling down at him from the head of the bed.

"Morning, Ron," Kim said softly, flicking him on the forehead one more time.

"Morning, KP," Ron yawned, stretching in Kim's computer chair. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks to you and Spider-Man," She gave a small smile, "Still kicking myself for believing Josh was an ok guy."

"Josh had us all fooled," Ron said sympathetically.

"Didn't have you," Kim stated, running her hands through his unruly blond locks. "You tried to tell me the whole time, and look where that got us… got me."

"You made a mistake," Ron smiled, patting her thigh playfully before standing up, "Happens to the best of us: even me."

"At least Spider-Man got there in time before …" Kim couldn't finish the sentence as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, "I don't like being helpless …"

"You're not perfect, KP," Ron said, holding her shoulder with one hand and gently grasping her chin in his palm to make her look at him. "Kim, listen to me. You aren't perfect, but that's what me, your parents, and your other friends are there for. We got your back, KP; I've got your back."

"So, does that mean … you'll be my partner again?" Kim asked hopefully.

"One of the last things my dad said to me was," Ron said, glancing away from her, "With great power comes great responsibility. Some things have happened. I have other important responsibilities and … well … I can't anymore because of it."

"Oh, my God …" Kim brought her hands to cover your mouth, "Is Felicia pregnant?" she asked, causing Ron to fall out of his chair.

"NO! I mean, I don't think so," Ron said, quickly knocking on Kim's wooden night table, "It's … it's really complicated really … but not THAT complicated."

"Then what is it?" Kim asked as Ron looked away, "Ron, please, we never used to have secrets"

Ron looked back at Kim, his best friend for as long as he could remember, and climbed up to sit across from her on her bed. "Do you remember I believe it was our junior year, when I went out spreading 'Ron-shine' and visited Mr. North?"

"Yeah, he had you believe he really was a retired superhero, and you went out fighting crime in spandex," Kim gave a wistful smile, "How could I forget your bu- that?" She then furrowed her brow, "You haven't gotten back in with that senile old man, have you? Do I have to give you BOTH reality checks again?"

"No, I've gotten enough reality checks lately, thank you very much," Ron shook his head. "But seriously, Kim … I … well you see … I'm … uh … I'm Sp-"

"Kimmie, it's time for breakfast if you're up for it!" Mrs. Possible yelled from the base of the stairs to her room.

"We'll talk later, Ron," Kim said, climbing stiffly out of bed and moving quickly toward the steps. "I'm starved!"

Ron just watched her go. "KP, the truth is, I'm Spider-Man. I go out in red and blue spandex and swing around by some kind of sticky substance that shoots from my wrist and I stick to walls… Great." Ron grumbled as he got up and followed Kim out of the bedroom.

Kim and Ron entered the kitchen to find her brothers and Mr. Possible already seated at the table while Mrs. Possible was busy frying eggs and bacon.

Kim and Ron sat down across from her brothers when Mr. Possible closed his paper and smiled at the teenagers. "You ok, Kimmie; did Joshua hurt you?"

"Tried, but failed," Kim forced a shrug. "Spider-Man saved me before he could do anything… permanent."

"Yes… of course, thank goodness for Spider-Man," Mr. Possible said, turning his attention to his wife finishing breakfast. Ron stared at him, noticing his spider-sense acting up slightly as well as a bit of sarcasm in the elder man's words.

"So, Ron," Mrs. Possible said, carrying the plates to the table, "Kimmie's planning on attending Upperton University this fall; what are you planning?"

"I'm really not sure, Mrs. Dr. P," Ron said, biting off a chunk of bacon. "I don't really have a great GPA, so it'll be hard getting into any good colleges, but…" He drifted off when he read the headline of Mr. Possible's Daily Bugle: _Reward for pictures of Spider-Man! _"I was thinking about something in photography actually…"

Ron quickly swallowed his eggs and bacon and climbed to his feet, "Well, thanks for breakfast Mrs. Possible, but I've got things to do today! I'll talk to you tonight, KP!" Ron said, hopping around the redhead and bounding out the door.

"Ron! Wait, I thought… we were going to talk…" Kim drifted off dejectedly.

She then stood up from the table, "There's something I have to do now, too." She said, running up her bedroom and taking her cordless phone and began dialing Felicia Hardy's phone number.

---

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Spider-Man dragged out as he swung fast and hard between two of the taller buildings in Middleton, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He finished as he spun three times before settling on a flagpole and did a small salute toward the digital camera he had placed on the side of the building.

"Alright, let's see what I've got," the webhead said, picking up the camera and squatting on the side of the building.

He looked at the pictures in the camera, "Alrighty then, on to the Smarty Mart photo center and then to Upperton! GO, WEB!" He chuckled as he swung away from the building.

The web slinger swung to his favorite supermarket and crawled into the ventilation system, making his way to the bathrooms and changing into street clothes as he went. After a minimal fuss when he found out it was the ladies' room instead of the men's, he made it to the instant photo center.

Once he had the best shots placed on big prints, he once again exited to the roof and began swinging toward the bus station. "Next stop: Daily Bugle Building," Spider-Man said, latching onto the roof of an Upperton bound bus.

---

Kim Possible leaned against the side of the Bueno Nacho building with her arms crossed over her chest. Her red hair was pulled in a ponytail and waving in the springtime breeze.

"You called, Kimmie?" Felicia asked with an obviously fake smile as she approached the girl who still didn't look up to meet the platinum haired young woman.

"Stop," Kim stated coldly, still not looking up.

"Stop what?" Felicia asked, glancing at the girl in confusion.

"Stop the act," Kim snapped, glaring up at the girl, "Which you stop I don't care, just stop. Stop stringing Ron along or stop being Black Cat."

"Should have known," Felicia smiled strangely. "Shouldn't be surprised the Girl Who Can Do Anything would figure me out." She said, slinking toward Kim slowly.

"I just don't want Ron to be hurt," Kim stated, worry beginning to appear in her eyes. Of all the reactions she expected from Felicia, this wasn't one of them.

"Oh, really?" Felicia asked, placing both hands on the side of the wall and cornering Kim.

"Yes, he's my best friend and I don't want a bitch like you hurting him," Kim spat angrily, but the anger gulped down as Felicia pinned her to the building by pressing her body to hers.

"I don't think that's it at all, Kimmie," Felicia purred, letting her forehead rest on Kim's clammy one. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Kimberly?" the silver haired beauty asked with a chuckle, "But I think your only problem is jealousy. You're jealous of me and Ron having sex."

"Je-jealous of you?" Kim forced a chuckle, despite the fact her body was pressed between the wall and Felicia's tone yet soft body. "As if …"

"I never said jealous of me, silly," Felicia grinned evilly. Kim opened her mouth to ask what she was talking about, but instead widened her eyes as Felicia pressed her lips to hers.

---

Ron walked along the sidewalk toward the main office of the Daily Bugle Newspaper, following the map he brought with him. "This must be the place …" Ron said, looking up at the tall building with the Daily Bugle logo on the side.

Ron gripped his folder with the photos to his side and entered the building. He rode the elevator nervously all the way to the main floor. He stepped out on the busy news room floor and went to the Editor's reception desk. "Um … hello?" Ron asked nervously.

"May I help you?" the pretty redhead asked with a bubbly smile.

"Yes, I … umm, have some pictures … of Sp-Spider-Man and … uh, was wondering if I could … ya know," Ron stammered, "Show them to the head honcho?"

"Mr. Jameson," the receptionist spoke into an intercom, "Got a kid with pictures of Spider-Man."

"This better be good," the voice came through the speaker, "Send him in!"

"You can go right in, kiddo," the woman smiled, "Be strong."

Ron walked into the Editor's office to find a suited man with clean-cut, graying hair and a postage-stamp mustache behind the desk; before the desk was an older, African-American man also in a suit standing beside a young, blond headed girl, not a year older than Ron. The man at the desk was talking on the phone and to the two others at the same time.

"Hello? No, dear, I don't care if what wallpaper you want; go with the light red!" he said, slamming the phone before his wife could reply, "Ok, now, she should go with the navy blue. Robbie, do we have a headline for the night edition yet?"

"Not yet, Jonah, but…"

"Stacy, have you got any new reports on that freak?" he asked, turning to the girl.

"Yeah, he fought a guy in a green suit at the Middleton High Prom last night, haven't got any actual interviews yet." The girl stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"Good, post the best shot we have of the web-headed freak and put: 'Wall-crawler Terrorizes Local Prom!'" Mr. Jameson ordered, "And get your butt down to Middleton and find out what happened; ask Kim Possible. She's usually got her nose stuck up every costumed freak's ass around that area."

"On it, boss," the girl said, turned and walked out of the room, but slowed to look Ron up and down before giving him a wink then walking past.

"You, YOU'RE FIRED!" Mr. Jameson bellowed, pointing at Ron.

"B-but I don't even work here …" Ron gulped. "I don't even have a job yet!"

"Good," J. Jonah Jameson stated, sitting back and putting a cigar in his mouth and puffing on it, "Disappointment is a part of life. Better get used to it early on."

Ron blinked and stared at the man, "What do you want?" Jameson asked, ruffling through his papers.

"I saw your advertisement this morning and I've got some shots of Spider-Man if you're interested." Ron said.

"Let me see," Jameson said, holding out a hand, but not looking up. Ron placed the folder in his hand, and the man opened it. "Don't stand there like a damned retard, sit your ass down."

Ron blinked again but did as instructed. "Crap," Jameson said as he flipped through the pictures, "Crap … crap … double crap… more crap … I'll give you seventy five for the set."

"Isn't that a little low?" Ron asked.

"Take it or leave it." Jameson said coldly.

Ron shrugged and reached for the folder, but the man swatted his hand away. "One hundred."

"That's a bit better …" Ron said, smirking inwardly, "But you know … National Inquirer offered me one-fifty …"

"One seventy five!" Jameson said quickly.

"Pretty good," Ron nodded, thinking of the magazine and paper names he knew. "But you know, Time offered me two fifteen …"

"Two fifty!" Jameson exclaimed.

National Geographic actually wanted them, too … now that I remember," Ron rubbed his chin, "They offered me three seventy five."

"Four hundred dollars and fifty cents!" Jameson bellowed, standing up, "Final offer!"

"I'll take it … plus a job." Ron nodded.

"You a senior?" Jameson asked, and Ron nodded, "Get a diploma, come back and you'll have a job."

"Look forward to working with you, Mr. Jameson," Ron reached out to shake his hand.

"You drive a hard bargain, Mister …" Jameson questioned.

"Stoppable, Ron Stoppable," Ron introduced as Mr. Jameson shook his hand.

"I like you, kid," Jameson grinned, "Feel privileged."

"Thanks, Mr. Jameson … I think …" Ron said unsurely.

"Give this to the receptionist; see you after graduation," Jameson nodded.

---

Ron exited the building with the four hundred dollar and fifty cent check in his hand and a smile on his face. "Hey, Ron Stoppable?" a voice called from the curb, and he looked up to see the blond from the office sitting in the driver's seat of a convertible sports car. "You are Ron Stoppable, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's me," Ron said with a faint blush. He looked over the girl. She was dressed in a black dress that showed her curves that were somewhere in between Kim and Felicia. Her hair was held out of her blue eyes by a black hair band.

"The name's Gwen Stacy; you have a ride back to Middleton?" she asked.

"I was going to swing back to the bus station and get a ticket, other than that idea," Ron shrugged, "not really."

"Then hop in, handsome, I'll give you a lift. I'm on my way there to do JJ's 'Spidey-Report'." Gwen said.

"Sure," Ron said after thinking a moment, "I appreciate it."

"Believe me, Ron, the pleasure's all mine," Gwen grinned as Ron got into the car with her.

Gwen sped toward the interstate between the two towns, and they were quiet for a while before she finally spoke up. "So, Ron …" she asked, grabbing his attention. "Got a girlfriend?"

"Yes, actually," Ron said shyly, though he didn't know why.

"Let me guess," Gwen grinned, "Kim Possible?"

"Wrong," Ron chuckled, "Don't know why everyone thinks that."

"Well, if it's not your partner in anti-crime, then who?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Doubt you know her, her name's Felicia Hardy." Ron said, glancing up when Gwen hissed through her teeth. "What is it?"

"I've heard of her actually and not good things," Gwen stated, "That kitten has sharp claws. She milks guys for what she wants and then cuts their hearts out. Not literally, of course," Gwen shrugged, "I've even followed a few hunches connecting the girl with the thief called 'Black Cat'."

"Really?" Ron asked with a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Yup, better be careful with that one, Ronnie," Gwen advised, "I'd hate to see a good guy like you hurt."

"Thanks," Ron said, quietly thinking about what he'd heard.

**To Be Continued …**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Spider-Man and all characters related are property of Stan Lee and Marvel Enterprises. Kim Possible and al related characters are properties of Disney.

**Chapter 11: Beginning of the End of the Beginning **

_I never ask you where your goin',  
I never ask you where you've been  
I've never called and checked your story,  
When you stayed out with all your friends  
I've never tried to catch you lyin',  
I didn't want to know the truth  
I'd rather go on lovin' blind girl,  
Than go on lovin' without you_

_I wish I didn't know now what I didn't know then  
I wish I could start this whole thing over again  
I'm not sayin' it's you,  
You could never be true  
I just don't wanna know how it ends  
You'd still have my heart in the palm of your hands  
I'd still look like a fool in front of your friends  
Yeah, I wish somehow I didn't know now what I didn't know then_

"Wish I Didn't Know Now" – Toby Keith

Kim finally got the leverage to shove Felicia back and took several deep breaths, "What the hell was that?" She snarled glaring at the silver haired girl.

"Insurance," Felicia grinned.

"What?" Kim asked, a feeling of dread washing over her as Felicia turned her back, walked toward an overflowed dumpster and picked up a black box.

"One way mirror box with … oh my, what is this?" Felicia asked, opening the small box and pulling out a Polaroid camera with a single photo hanging out.

"Is me being with Ron that much of a bother to you, Kimmie?" Felicia said, looking at the photo. "Oh, it came out better than I thought!"

"Damn straight, now that you're trying to BLACKMAIL me!" Kim snarled, still rubbing her lips.

"Ok, fine, you can break me and Ron up, but …" Felicia said, taking another glance at the picture and then showing it to Kim. It showed everything, Kim's face though she was struggling to push her away, it looked like she was actually enjoying it. That made Kim feel even more ill. "Wonder what Bonnie and your friends from the cheer squad will say when they see this snapshot … won't be in the showers alone with you anymore, I bet."

"And your parents are so proud of their little 'Kimmie Cub', I know they'll be so 'proud' of their lil' girl sucking another girl's tongue …" Felicia pranced around the trembling in rage redhead. "And the tabloids will have a field day with this one. Hard to believe, you know, Kimmie? One little picture can destroy everything you've worked so hard to build."

"You bitch …" Kim whispered.

"So, you gonna tell?" Felicia asked, smirking knowingly.

"You won't get away with this …" Kim whispered, glancing away from the taller girl.

"Kimmie," Felicia said getting back into Kim's face. "I already have. By the way, I hope it was as good for you as it was for me."

Kim roared and dove at the taller girl. Felicia laughed, side stepped and tripped Kim, sending her tumbling into the pile of smelly trash. Kim pulled her face from the mess and rolled over to glare at the other girl. "Right where you've always belonged, Kimmie. See you around." Felicia said, walking away from the redhead.

Kim watched her go for a few moments before placing her hands over face and silently sobbed for her failure.

"Thanks for the ride," Ron said, getting out of Gwen's car out front of his house.

"No problem, handsome," the blond said, giving Ron a wink. "You've got my number if you can arrange me a meeting with your buddy or the web-head, let me know, ok? Or you can … just call. That's cool, too." She said with a flirty smile.

"Um … ok …" Ron said uncomfortably as a shade of pink covered his cheeks.

"Well, gotta jet, Ronnie," Gwen said before turning serious. "Remember what I said about Felicia, ok? I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her."

"I'll remember that, Gwen, thanks again." Ron said with a nod.

"Cya, Ronster!" she said before speeding away.

Ron started to walk inside when he smelled something putrid. "What the heck is … oh, my God," Ron gasped when he saw the filthy, depressed-looking Kim dragging her feet up the sidewalk toward her home. "Kim!" Ron gasped, running to his friend's side. "Kim, what happened?" He asked as Kim looked up at him with swollen, red eyes.

"Oh … um, hey, Ron," Kim said, turning a bit pale, "I just … kinda tripped and went into some trash, that's all …"

"Are you sure?" Ron said grabbing her arms and turning her to face him, his spider-sense telling him she wasn't telling him everything.

"Yes, Ron, I just made a mistake and tripped and went into a big pile of Bueno Nacho trash." Kim said harder than she intended.

"It wasn't Mankey, was it?" Ron said, not letting go.

"No, it wasn't him," Kim said, shaking her head. "Ron, would you please let go, so I can go home and take a bath? I really feel dirty."

"Yeah, I know, you do smell a little funky." Ron said seriously as they continued to stare until Kim finally caught the joke.

"You're horrible!" Kim couldn't help but laugh.

"Want me to walk you home?" Ron asked, growing serious again.

"No, I'm ok. Really, I just need a hot bath and a nap." Kim said, "And if you don't let me go now, I'm going to hug you, and we're both going to reek."

"Ok, call me later?" Ron said as he pulled away from his life-long friend.

"You bet. Bye, Ron." Kim said, turning away from her friend and starting down the street, Ron not seeing the tears threatening her eyes again.

Ron started to return to his house when a pair of squad cars and a fire truck shot down the street. "No rest for the weary…" Ron said as he shot into the house to his room.

The Qwest Aerospace Factory in the industrial district of Middleton was engulfed in flames as firefighters attempted to put out the blaze, and police spotlights tried to stay on the one responsible through the black smoke.

The Green Goblin laughed loudly as the police fired their weapons at him, but he ducked and dodged every single shot.

"Nice shots," the Goblin replied, arming two missiles on his glider. "Here's some of mine!" He shouted as he fired the two missiles, but before they could slam into the gathered police, two web lines attached them and pulled them up so they missed the police and flew harmlessly into the bay.

"Did someone forget to tell me it was the Fourth of July?" Spider-Man said, glancing up at the stunned Goblin. "Hey Gobby, where's the marshmallows and hotdogs? You can't have a bonfire without marshmallows and hotdogs!" he said, swinging up to land on the glider and punch the villain in the head.

This doesn't concern you, Spider-Man, so butt out!" Goblin growled, punching at the hero, who easily dodged the blow.

"I can't," Spider-Man grinned under his mask. "They'd take away my superhero license."

"Why, you little …" Goblin hissed before Spider-Man heard a scream from inside the burning building.

"Sorry, Gobby, but I'm going to have to postpone our 'lil date, maybe some other time!" Spider-Man said, back-flipping off the glider and swinging into the burning factory.

A moment later, Spider-Man swung out a window on the other side with a worker over his shoulder. He laid the injured man on an ambulance gurney and glanced back up where the Goblin was only to find empty air. "Dang, got away."

"FREEZE!" a couple police officers called, running toward the costumed hero.

"Bye!" Spider-Man called, jumping into the air and swinging quickly away from the police.

Spider-Man swung several blocks before diving down where he had stashed his street clothing. He landed in the dark alley and looked around to see if anyone was nearby. He reached for his mask and felt a rush of spider sense that caused him to duck down. He looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Must be a glitch," Ron shook his head as he pulled off his mask and gloves, rolled up his sleeves, and pulled his usual loose clothing on over his costume. "Bueno Nacho, here I come!" He said cheerfully, walking out of the alley, unaware of the stunned Green Goblin floating above the alley.

**Dear Diary,**

Kim wrote, stretched out on her back on her bed with her knees up as a make shift desk for her diary. She sucked on the end of her pen for a moment before writing down her entry.

**I don't know what to do. For the first time, probably in my life, I have no idea what to do. If I tell Ron that Felicia's Black Cat, she'll show everyone that damned picture. And if that comes out… my parents, Monique … Ron, they will all hate me. I can feel it. I know it … they'll hate me. Ron deserves better than that bitch. He … deserves better than me. That's probably why I never made another move after that Moodulator thing. He deserves a girl who'll love him without having a mind altering chip stuck on her neck to make her realize it. And he definitely deserves better then a manipulative little slut that makes Bonnie look like Mother Teresa … **

"Kimmie, can I talk to you for a second?" her father called from her door.

"Sure, Dad, come on in," Kim said, sitting up and placing her diary on her night table.

Mr. Possible walked in and smiled at his daughter. "What's the sitch, Dad?" Kim asked, tilting her head to the side at her father.

"How are things between you and Ron, Kimmie-cub?" Mr. Possible asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Things … could be better," Kim sighed, "I don't know, daddy, it's like he's hiding something from me. But … I don't really have a place to talk about that …"

"Has he … told you anything about this … secret?" Mr. Possible questioned, Kim taken back by the coldness in his eyes.

"No, what's wrong, Daddy? Do you know something about Ron?" Kim asked, dread filling her from her toes to the tip of her head. "Is he in trouble?"

"No, not really," Mr. Possible smiled strangely, leaning forward to kiss Kim's forehead. "I'll take care of everything."

Kim looked at her father in confusion before her mother called them from the stairs for dinner.

"Don't worry about a thing, Kimmie-cub," He said, getting off the bed and offering a hand for his daughter, but his eyes fell on her diary. "Daddy's going to take care of everything."

"Um … sure, Dad …" Kim said uncomfortably as the two left the bedroom and the now empty nightstand.

"My precious …" Ron sighed, his eyes glazing over at the raw beauty before him. "I have never seen anything so beautiful … so lovely … so provocative …" He said as he held his Grande Naco with the utmost care. "Will you be mine?" He asked as he brought it to his mouth just before blaring sirens from squad cars passed the restaurant.

Ron let out a low sigh, "No rest for the weary …" He grumbled before standing up and starting for the door. He stopped momentarily before turning back to the booth and grabbing his Grande Naco and shoving it into his mouth, chewing as he ran out of the establishment.

Ron ducked into the alley behind the restaurant, and a moment later, Spider-Man was in the air, swinging behind the squad cars. In one big swing, he leapt and landed on the back of one of the speeding patrol cars before climbing up to the roof to listen inside.

_Robbery at the Middleton Jewelry Exchange, suspect identified as Black Cat, all units proceed with caution._

"Kitty needs her claws clipped," Spider-Man said as he leapt back into a swing. "Got the clippers right here!"

A few blocks later, Spider-Man spotted the silver-haired beauty leaping from rooftop to rooftop with a single-strap backpack thrown over her shoulders.

"Too easy," She giggled to herself as a webline attached itself to the bag, jerking it away. "Spider-Man!"

"Oh, I taught I taw a puddytat!" Spider-Man taunted, passing the bag from hand to hand, "I did! I did tee a puddytat!"

"Alright, so you're a birdie, now," Black Cat snarled, "Cats eat birds, Spider."

She jumped at the Web swinger, but instead of hitting him, the pack filled with jewelry and diamonds hit her square in the face. "I'm not really one for jewelry, thanks; it clashes with the costume," Spider-Man cracked before doing a flipping kick, sending the leather clad cat burglar falling backwards.

"You're getting on my last nerve, Spider," Black Cat hissed before diving at the hero.

"I get that a lot," Spider-Man said, dodging a punch and countering with a kick to the belly, sending the girl flying backwards. Spider-Man hooked her in the upper chest with a webline. "Get over here!" He said in a credible imitation of Cobra from _Fatal Combat_, jerking her back toward himself to hit her square in the face. "Ha! I chose the wrong costume. If I had a yellow and black gi, I'd be set! Uh oh." He breathed as the girl tackled him across to the neighboring, lower rooftop

Spider-Man hit on his back and flipped Black Cat off him, sending her flying into the covered stairwell wall. "What's the matter, Kitten, getting tired?" Spider-Man asked, jumping to his feet.

Black Cat shook her head as she sat there on her hands and knees. "I had it all figured out, Spider. I had this town fixed! I had its great hero beside herself with jealousy and her little buddy taken care off," She growled standing up, not realizing her mask was lying on the ground where she landed.

"No …" Spider-Man breathed, his eyes widening in shock and pain at the face behind Black Cat's mask.

"Oh yeah," She laughed, "Kimmie Possible was so in control of everything, but her one little weak spot was her best friend. He's a good kid, but really, it was too easy to seduce a hapless goodie-goodie who couldn't get laid if he was dying. It was so EASY and the bonus was the boy was definitely a man in the bedroom. I had this city in the palm of my hand, then YOU had to show up!" She shook her head, "Kimmie was better than I expected, though. She figured me out. But a little tonsil hockey and a Polaroid camera will keep Ms. Popular quiet."

Felicia couldn't finish as Spider-Man closed the gap and forced her against the wall of the stairwell with his hand around her neck. The hero didn't mutter a joke or a wisecrack or even a laugh. "How could you …" Spider-Man hissed in a trembling voice. "How could you be so … so heartless … KP was right about you … she was right the whole damned time …"

"Wha-what? KP?" Felicia's crystal blue eyes widened in realization. "Ron?"

Spider-Man let her drop to the ground before jerking off his mask to show his heartbroken, tearstained features. "Ron … I …" Felicia stumbled for words.

Ron just turned and zip-lined the backpack to him. He turned back to the girl kneeling before him and tore the bag in half, letting the stolen jewelry fall around her. "If this is all that's important to you, Felicia, take it. Take it and go."

"I … I …" Felicia stared at the gold and then back to Ron in confusion.

"I said take it and go, Felicia. Get out of Middleton. Get out of the whole damned Tri-city area." Ron growled, "I don't care where you go; you can go straight to hell as far as I'm concerned. Just go and never come back. I never, ever want to see your face again. If, by chance, you do happen to show your face around this 'burg again, I'll kick your well-toned ass 'til it's a brand new shape."

"Ron… I…" She continued to stammer as he placed his mask back on and turned his back.

"Ya know, Felicia," Spider-Man let out a humorless laugh, "I was actually falling in love with you. I hope all that jewelry is worth it. Take care of yourself, Black Cat." Spider-Man said, firing a webline. "Oh wait, that's nothing to worry about. It's what you do best."

As Felicia watched Spider-Man swing away, she felt an unfamiliar wetness slide down her cheeks. She brought her gloved finger up and flicked away a small drop of clear liquid that was sliding down her cheek. _I hope all that jewelry is worth it._

"Oh, God …" Felicia breathed as she hunched over and let her guilty, pained tears fall.

Several hours later, the sun was beginning to sit over Middleton Memorial Graveyard. The rain was beginning to fall, and a single redheaded figure began walking up the path toward a single grave on the side of a hill. "Ron?" Kim Possible asked, looking down at her childhood best friend kneeling before the grave of Ben Stoppable. "I was getting worried. Dad disappeared after dinner, and then you never came over or even called. I was getting worried, but a part of me knew I'd find you here."

"Why, Kim?" Ron asked so softly that Kim barely heard him.

"What?" Kim asked, suddenly worried by Ron's soft and trembling voice.

"You knew, didn't you?" Ron asked louder, angrier. "You knew Felicia was Black Cat. You knew she was just using me, didn't you?"

"Ron, I …" Kim was taken back. How did he find out? Does he know everything?

"I know she blackmailed you, Kim," Ron breathed, "So your popularity and reputation was more important than me, huh? A stupid picture of a girl kissing you was more important than me, than a fourteen year old friendship."

"Ron, no!" Kim said, dropping to her knees behind him. "I … I just didn't know how to tell you," She tried to reason. "C'mon, Ron, how would that really sound? 'Oh, hey, Ron, wanna go get some Bueno Nacho? Oh, yeah! Your girlfriend's really a cat burglar using you to throw me off my game.' Yeah, Ron, that would have rolled right off the tongue. Just like trying to tell a girl that her boyfriend was only after sex and didn't give a crap about her." Kim then looked away, ashamed, "And popularity never crossed my mind about that picture. I was afraid you'd believe Felicia's story, that you'd … not only think I was trying to steal your girlfriend, but that you'd … not really look at me the same way again and you'd hate me. Yeah, I was selfish with that, but if I lost you like that … I'd probably break my 'no kill' rule on your ex … she is your ex, now, right?"

"Yeah, we're through," Ron gave a weak chuckle, "Plus, your dad and mom would have totally freaked. I can hear your dad lecturing now, 'KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE!'." He finished, imitating her dad's voice, which came off very weak with his hoarse voice.

"Yeah… 'When I say no hanky-panky, I mean with boys AND girls, young lady! Do you want me to start filtering out ALL of your friends, Kimberly Anne! I will do it!" She did her own imitation while shaking her finger, which earned a hearty laugh from the both of them.

"I'm really sorry about Felicia, Ron," Kim said softly, helping him to his feet and sharing her umbrella with him.

"I'll be alright, KP," Ron said not confidently, but smiled anyway when Kim hugged his arm.

"Well, we still got each other, and I'm not letting you go again, Mister." Kim said firmly, "I need my best friend/favorite Cuddlebuddy."

"So, I outrank Pandaroo?" Ron gave a small smile.

"By a few miles," Kim grinned back. "Let's go home, Ron."

"Hmm, you're single, and I'm single now," Ron mused as they walked in step. "We could date, you know?" he asked as they gave each other strong, meaningful stares.

"NAAAH," They both shook their heads and started back walking.

"Although …" Kim drawled, bringing a finger to her lip, "I've often wondered how the whole … 'friends with benefits' thing works." She mused out loud, grinning when Ron stiffened for a moment.

"Kim, you're crazier than I am," Ron laughed.

"Whoever said I was joking, Ronald," Kim purred, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek, then walking ahead, leaving him standing there stunned.

"You coming or not, Ronnie?" Kim looked back with a wink.

"Boy, oh, boy …" Ron gulped wondering if she was just playing or not.

Felicia finally returned to her apartment, empty handed and rubbing her eyes furiously. She ran to her bedroom, threw open her dresser and closet and began throwing her clothes and things onto her bed to pack.

"Why the rush, my dear?" A sinister voice said from a corner.

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: Spider-Man and all characters related are property of Stan Lee and Marvel Enterprises. Kim Possible and al related characters are properties of Disney.

**FINAL CHAPTER: GREATEST OF RESPONSIBILITIES **

"Goodness, Ron!" Kim slapped his arm as they both sat with their backs to the headboard of her bed, "You just broke up, and already you're talking with another girl!"

"It's not like that, KP!" Ron blushed, shoveling a spoon of ice cream into his mouth. "I just met her. Gwen's just a friend."

"Yeah, right," Kim giggled before growing slightly somber. "It's been too long since we've done this." Kim sighed, leaning against Ron's shoulder as he fed her a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. "I've missed you, Ronnie."

"Same here, KP," Ron said, taking a bite of ice cream himself. "This is the last time we let THAT happen. From now on, no guy or gal will get between us! Even if we get married." Ron proclaimed.

"To each other or someone else," Kim teased, poking him in the rib.

Ron's saucer eyes turned to Kim as he began to stammer intangibly.

"I'm playing," Kim laughed, "You've bulked up, but you're still the same old Ron."

Kim eyes darkened as she seemed to stare right though Ron's face. "No, no you're not, you're not the same old Ron. You've … grown up."

"Wow, just now noticed that, KP?" Ron teased, earning a scowl from his friend.

"No, not physical, Ron, well, you have, but you know what I mean …" Kim shook her head. "You've … matured. And not in the way you should have …"

"Huh?" Ron cocked his head to the side.

"First, I drag you all over the world, fighting crazed psychos …then, I act like a complete bitch toward you … then, your dad … now, Felicia," Kim said sadly, "A person shouldn't have to deal with all this … especially you. You're the kindest, gentlest, most wonderful person I've ever known. You shouldn't have to live with all this."

"With great power comes great responsibility," Ron said solemnly, "You can't have anything without giving something up. Things will get better. I just have to keep fighting on."

"That's just it," Kim said, taking the ice cream tub away from him and placing it on the night table. "You shouldn't HAVE to keep fighting. If life was fair, I'd be the one going through all this hell, not you."

"I appreciate that, Kimmie, but I'll be ok," Ron smiled genuinely. "That's just life. Might as well live it, right?"

'Might as well live it? Ok.' Kim thought, building up her resolve. She reached up and surprised Ron by gently cupping both his cheeks, pulling his face toward hers, but before her lips could make contact, her phone began to ring. "DAMN!" she hissed, sitting back to give the cordless phone a death glare.

Her anger melted away when she saw it was her mom's hospital, where she had been called in less then an hour earlier for an Emergency. "Hello?" Kim answered, picking up. "Yes, Ron's here with me … WHAT? Ok … ok … we'll be there as soon as we can, Mom … ok … love you, too … we'll be careful … bye."

"What's wrong?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Ron … it's Felicia … something's happened." Kim said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. She was brought in about an hour ago badly beaten. They think it was done by the Green Goblin."

"Goblin?" Ron said, jumping off the bed, "Isn't … that the guy that crashed the Prom?"

"Yup, let's go see if Felicia can give us any answers," Kim said, climbing out of the bed.

"Ok," Ron said before stopping to glance back, "You were just trying to get some ice cream off my nose before the phone rang right?"

"Um … uh … yeah, yeah, that's what I was doing!" Kim answered quickly as the two teens left the bedroom.

The cold hospital room was silent except for the sound of the heart monitor that beeped at the side of the silver haired girl's bed. She was in a paper gown and covered in black and blue welts. At the other side sat a studious Kim and an uncomfortable Ron.

"The doctors said she'd be ok," Kim said reassuringly. "She just had a bad beating."

"I know …" Ron gulped, "Still … just because I said I didn't want to see her again didn't mean I wanted her to get hurt like this …" he sighed, standing up. "KP, I need to get some air."

"Ok, Ronnie," Kim nodded, "I'm going to stay here, so once she comes out of it, she's going to tell me everything, EVERYTHING she knows." She stated, not noticing the fearful expression crossing Ron's face.

Ron nodded wordlessly and exited the room, taking the stairs to the open roof to gaze at the night sky. "I wish you were here, Dad …" Ron sighed, leaning against the railing, "I could really use some advice right now."

"How about giving up and jumping off this building?" a sinister voice spoke up as Ron's spider-sense went haywire. "That would make life for everyone around you a LOT easier."

"Um … I didn't know it was Halloween," Ron stated, trying to sound relaxed as he faced the Green Goblin floating before him on his glider.

"Oh, don't give me that, _Spider-Man_," Goblin sneered, "After everything Kim's done for you, you'd DARE do this? She made you a somebody, Ron; you were nothing before her. And what do you do? You waltz in and steal her thunder, well, NO MORE, Spider-Man!"

Before Ron could react, a titanium cable shot from the underneath of the glider wrapping around Ron's arms and torso. "Time to go for a ride, Ronnie boy!"

Ron just gulped before he was jerked off his feet into the night sky.

He jerked and fought against the cable and smirked when he felt it finally starting to give. "Thanks for the lift, Gobbie," Ron yelled up at the criminal, "But I think I'll just have to swing by later!" He said as he broke the cable and fell a few feet before firing a webline and swinging toward a building.

"You won't get away that easily this time!" Goblin screamed, throwing a pumpkin bomb at the side of the building Ron was sticking too. Ron had barely jumped when it exploded, sending him tumbling toward the streets.

Ron just managed to fire off a webline to the bottom of the glider and zip-lined up. "Who said anything about ME getting away?" Ron spat, flipping forward to kick at the Goblin.

He missed the kick, but used his momentum to land on top of the glider, crouching on all fours. "I'm taking you down, Goblin, one way or another," Ron snarled.

"Is that a fact?" Goblin snarled, pressing a button on his wrist as he turned the Glider into a dive into the warehouse district. "Let's see if you can land on your feet from this one," Goblin laughed, jumping from the glider as it plunged into a warehouse.

Ron jumped off the glider right after it slammed through the glass window of the warehouse and landed hard on his side on the concrete floor.

"Aw, did that hurt, son?" Goblin laughed, walking toward the heavily breathing Ron.

"Why are you doing all this?" Ron asked, touching his throbbing forehead and taking a quick glance at his fingers to confirm he was bleeding.

"Why? Simple, my boy," Goblin laughed, "My friend's family has been through hell, and I'm going to make it better. They're going to be happy, whether they like it or not."

Goblin closed the gap as Ron's spider-sense exploded along with a sharp pain in his sternum as the Goblin punched him hard in the chest, sending spit and blood flying from his mouth.

Ron shook it off and, on instinct, lashed out, connecting with a punch at the Goblin's covered face, sending him two steps back. Ron took the opening with a swift kick to the Goblin's belly, sending him flying backwards into a wall, and then hit him with a webline and whipped him around into a large crate.

"You're not making any sense!" Goblin whined as he climbed out of the splintered box. "You refuse to accept responsibility for your actions!" The insane man growled as he dove at Ron, picking the blond up by his neck, "You failed yourself, you failed Kim, and you failed your worthless, old man, too. You going to tell me WHY you're such a screw up, Ronnie, my boy?"

"Kim can take care of herself …" Ron choked, fighting against the Goblin's iron grip, "I have other responsibilities…"

"Bullshit," Goblin tightened his grip even more, making the teen yelp, "What's more important than Kim?"

Ron's eyes widened as a grapping cable shot toward them, wrapping around the Goblin's neck. "What the …" Goblin started, but was cut off as the cable jerked, dragging both the Goblin and Ron off the ground.

"If you don't let him go right now," Kim growled, holding the goblin off the ground by the grappling hook cable, "You're staying there 'til you stop moving permanently …"

The Goblin reared back and tossed Ron across the warehouse into the rows of crates. Kim immediately let him go and hopped down to the floor before him in a fighting stance. "Ok, Green Boy, we can do this the easy way or the fun way."

The Goblin just laughed manically, "Either way, Kimberly Ann, it's going to hurt you a lot more than me!"

"Then, let's find out," Kim stated, moving to throw a punch-kick combo at the Goblin, but every blow was blocked with ease.

"Your old man never spanked you, did he, little girl?" Goblin hissed, "You definitely need some discipline."

Kim yelped when the Goblin backhanded her so hard that blood sprayed from her split lip. "Stupid, spoiled, little bitch," Goblin hissed, kneeing her in the lower body, then punching her hard in the ribs.

Kim hit the floor hard and curled in a ball; the pain flooding her body.

"Kimmie-cub … I …" Goblin whispered softly before speaking again in a sterner voice. "Shut up, you old fool! It's her fault, anyway; you had a good life before she came along and you had to marry that slut."

"Back off, Goblin!" Spider-Man growled angrily, swinging down between the Goblin and Kim, "This is between you and me. Let's finish this once and for all!"

"I thought you'd never- OOFH!" He gasped as the superhero pushed his fist hard into the Goblin's ribs.

"You little … GAH!" Goblin growled before both of Spider-Man's feet hit him hard in chin sending him flying in the air before two weblines attached to his shoulders, whipping him back down into an uppercut.

_And the spirit never dies - let the music take you high  
I know what it means to burn  
That's how I began to learn_

"This is it, Goblin," Spider-Man growled, flipping toward him and kicking him hard enough to send him flying backwards to crash against a concrete wall, powdering parts of it. "You are going down!"

"Spider-Man!" Goblin screamed as he dove at the Webslinger, punching him hard in the masked face, shattering one of his eye covers. Spider-Man countered with a elbow shot to the body that split his armored chest plate.

_So never give up - never give in  
Rise from the fire if you're gonna win _

Spider-Man webbed him up quickly and swung the cocooned Goblin around for a moment before slamming him into a steel support girder.

The Goblin exploded from the cocoon and slugged Spider-Man square in the face.

_Sing with your soul - soon you'll be old  
Fight the demons inside you_

"What's the matter, Gobbie?" Spider-Man asked, crouching in a fighting stance, "Wearing down already?"

"You little brat …" Goblin hissed, reaching behind his back.

_There is no limit to what can be done  
Climb every mountain with powers so strong  
Dusty roads on the way - leaving the past behind you_

"Once I finish you," Goblin said smugly, "I'm going to do to Kimmie what I did to your little girlfriend Black Cat."

"Over my dead body …" Spider-Man hissed and began to close the gap.

_I've seen love in vain  
I have felt the pain_

"Dear boy," Goblin said as he pulled an armed pumpkin bomb from behind his back right when Spider-Man was in his face, "That's the idea!"

Spider-Man's spider-sense flared worse than ever as the Goblin pressed the pumpkin bomb into Spider-Man's chest.

_Torn in desire  
Led by the fire_

Spider-Man screamed as the bomb exploded, sending both the Green Goblin and himself flying in opposite directions.

The burning explosion ripped large portions of Spider-Man's costume and mask off, revealing bruised, blistered skin under.

Spider-Man hit a girder hard and slid to the ground, coughing and holding his throbbing torso.

_And as I lived it all _

"You were a worthy opponent, Spider-Man," Goblin stated as he approached the battered hero, "And deep down, I'm sorry I had to use that tactic."

All Spider-Man could do was cough. "Yeah, my words exactly!"

Goblin nodded confidently, "That really hurt didn't it? Shame our grand duel ended so … painfully!"

_The world became too small  
And my colors grew colder_

"Who … said … it was … over?" Spider-Man grunted, pulling himself back to his feet.

"What?" Goblin snapped his attention to the now standing hero. "How are you still standing?"

_The spirit takes me higher_

"On my feet," Spider-Man answered before jumping toward the Goblin and punching him hard in the face, "And if you're going to go over my dead body, Goblin, you're going to have to work for it!" He said before hitting him twice in the face, then with a kick to the side.

_Never give up - never give in  
Won't stop believing cause I'm gonna win  
Sing with my soul before I get old  
What if there's no tomorrow_

Kim watched in awe from her standpoint; the war between the battered Spider-Man and Green Goblin was incredible. She could vaguely see Spider-Man's mask was torn, but she was too far away to make out his face.

"GET HIM, SPIDEY!" Kim cheered absentmindedly.

_There is no limit to what can be done  
Climbing the mountain with power so strong_

Goblin gasped in pain as Spider-Man's unyielding assault continued, denting and ripping his armor before shoving him into a brick wall to keep punching him again and again.

_Dusty roads - down the way  
Leaving the memories behind me  
Use the spirit!_

"Now," Spider-Man said, holding the Goblin up by his upper chest. "You've seen mine, let's see yours." He gripped the battered Goblin helmet and jerked it off to see the last face he expected or wanted to see. "Please, no …"

"Ron …" Mr. Possible breathed, his bloody face looking up at Spider-Man pleadingly. "Stop … stop him … stop me … please …"

"I … I don't understand …" Spider-Man shook his head, his unhidden eyes widening in confusion.

"He's … he's a monster …" Mr. Possible shook his head as his hands moved of their own accord, "I … I can't fight him … you can … finish us … please, while I'm still partly in control … please … stop us …"

"Daddy?" Kim breathed when she recognized the face behind the Goblin mask.

"He's … he's about to try to hurt you, son," Mr. Possible breathed roughly, "I can't stop him … get … out … of the way …" he growled as his hand pressed a button on his wrist.

Spider-Man's spider-sense flared as Kim screamed "Spider-Man, watch out!" He did an instinctual back flip as the Goblin Glider shot through the wall with a razor sharp blade extending from the front.

"Take care of Kimmie-cub, Ronald …" Mr. Possible gave a soft command as the glider's blade plunged into his chest.

"**DADDY! NO! ****DADDY!**" Kim cried as she shot up the stairs toward the platform where the two battled. Spider-Man quickly turned his back and climbed out the hole the glider made as Kim brushed her late father's face. "Spider-Man, wait!" She called, turning toward the hero who jumped out of the window to swing away. "It wasn't your fault!" She called after him. "It wasn't your fault …"

**To Be Concluded…**


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Spider-Man and all characters related are property of Stan Lee and Marvel Enterprises. Kim Possible and al related characters are properties of Disney.

**EPILOGUE: GIFTS AND CURSES **

"God, I hurt …" Felicia groaned as she opened her eyes to stare up at the hospital ceiling. "That's an unfamiliar ceiling …"

"How are you feeling?" Felicia recognized the voice beside her.

"Kim?" She blinked, slowly turning her sore neck toward the girl. "Here to gloat about my royal ass kicking?" She then noticed Kim was dressed in a black dress. "Who died?"

"My father," Kim stated with slit eyes, getting a slight bit of pleasure from seeing Felicia flinch.

"Sorry …" She said honestly, "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what you did." Kim said with ice in her emerald eyes.

Felicia's battered form deflated even more. "Don't want to talk about it."

"You hurt Ron, Felicia," Kim stated coldly, "You cut him straight through to the heart."

"I … I know …"Felicia responded softly.

"I know how that feels," Kim sighed, earning a surprised look from Felicia. "I've hurt him more and probably deeper than you have. That's why I'm giving you a second chance. Do with it what you will. You can go back to being the Black Cat or you can clean yourself up. It's up to you. No one but us know about you being Black Cat."

"Kim … did he tell you … anything else?" Felicia asked curiously, "About how he found out about me?"

Kim blinked; he hadn't said a word about how he found out about Felicia. "No …"

"Oh … that's funny." Felicia giggled before groaning in pain, "Damn, I hate getting hurt …"

"What's so funny?" Kim asked unamused.

Felicia looked at Kim for a moment in mental debate before sighing and closing her eyes, "Nothing really, Kimmie. Just … he's got quite a web spun."

"I'll talk to you later about that …" Kim narrowed her eyes before standing to her feet. "Now, I have to go to the funeral …"

"Kim, I really am sorry about you losing your dad," Felicia stated sincerely. "I've … been there myself."

"Thanks," Kim gave a sad smile, "We'll talk later." She said again as she walked out of the room.

"No, we won't." Felicia grinned, pulling out her IV.

Kim and Mrs. Possible both dropped a red rose into the open grave after the casket was lowered into the ground before returning to stand by the devastated twins and Ron and Mrs. Stoppable.

"I … I don't know what we're going to do …" Mrs. Possible said softly. "James … he left us in so much debt … we're probably going to lose the house … I'm not sure what we can do …"

Before Kim could say anything, Mrs. Stoppable spoke up.

"I have a suggestion," she said, placing a hand on the elder redhead's shoulder. "Ronald's about to move to Upperton, and I believe Kim's starting college up there too right?" The blond headed woman asked. Mrs. Possible nodded. "Good, then it's settled; you and the boys are moving in with me. I'm really not thrilled with having that big house all to myself, and you wouldn't want me to be lonely, would you?"

"What do you say, boys?" Mrs. Possible asked her two sons, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Great, we'll talk more about it later," Mrs. Stoppable stated before turning to see Ron approaching his father's grave.

"I'm going to go talk to Ron," Kim said softly as she left the group to approach the solitary Stoppable.

"He'd be proud of you," Ron heard Kim approaching from behind. "I know because I am. You grew up into an upright, standup guy, Ron," Kim smiled sadly at her best friend.

"Thanks, KP …" Ron nodded.

"Look, Ron," Kim said, hugging herself uncomfortably. "I … I'm not going to tell you what to do. I'm not sure what I even want you to do, anyway … a part of me wants you back as my partner … but another part … I don't know if I can fight with you anymore, Ron …" Kim said, avoiding Ron's curious eyes.

"I … I saw my father die, Ron," Kim whispered, "I … I … I watched him die … Ron, if something happened to you on a mission … if I lost you like that … God, Ron, I'd die, right there, I'd wouldn't be able to go. I love you far too much to lose you!" she confessed tearfully.

"Kim …" Ron breathed as Kim buried her face into his chest. "I …"

_Kim belongs to the words of a song.  
I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her. _

**At that moment, I wanted to tell her just how much she really meant to me … how much I treasured her friendship … how much I would always love her…**

"Kim, I'll always … I'll always …" Ron whispered, pushing her away gently, "I'll always be your best friend …"

_But she will not wait for me anymore, anymore.  
Why did I say all those things before? I was sure._

"Just … my best friend?" Kim said softly, almost heartbroken.

"It's … all I can give." Ron apologized before turning his back and starting to walk away as police sirens sounded.

**But, my life is no longer my own**

_(She is the one), but I have a purpose,  
(she is the one), and I have to fight this,  
(she is the one), a villain I can't knock down._

Ron stood over Middleton in costume with his mask held tight in his grasp. He saw the police cars chasing a sports car down Main Street.

Spider-Man pulled on his mask and leapt into the air, firing a webline to swing after them.

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say  
still I will always fight on for you._

**As much as I love KP, this is who I am. This is what I do.**

Spider-Man danced through the air from webline to webline as he finally caught up to the high speed chase.

_Kim's alive in the bright Middleton sky,  
the city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her._

Spider-Man passed up the squad cars and landed on the trunk of the sports car, "Hey, guys! Can I get a lift?"

"It's the Spider!" One of the bank robbers cried out as the Webslinger kicked out the back glass.

Spider-Man ducked down, barely dodging a gunshot past his head. "Hey, you could put an eye out with that!"

_Everything's small on the ground below, down below.  
What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know?_

Spider-Man jerked the three passengers out and threw them back into large webs along the streets. "Hey, you played _Grand Theft Auto 3_, didn't ya?" Spider-Man asked, crawling along the top of the car, using his spider-sense to dodge gunshots.

_(She is the one), all that I wanted,  
(she is the one), and I will be haunted,  
(she is the one), this gift is my curse for now._

**With Great Power will always come Great Responsibility**

"If you had, you'd know what this means," Spider-Man said, pounding on the door before pulling it open and jerking the thief out of the driver's seat.

He threw the man over his shoulder and webbed up the tires causing the car to come to a sudden stop, throwing him with the man into the air.

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you._

**This is my Gift. **

Spider-Man fired a webline and swung around a light pole, landing in a crouch on top.

_And my worst pains are words I cannot say_

_Still I will always fight on for you._

He began cocooning the thug, and then lowered him from the light pole by a webline. "Been nice hanging with you, pal!" Spider-Man said as the cops approached. "But, I've gotta jet; take it easy!"

**This is my Curse.**

Spider-Man swung into the air, ignoring the Police's calls for him to freeze. He enjoyed every second in the air, swinging from line to line, heading toward the next disturbance.

**Who am I?**

_Fight on for you …_

**I'm Spider-Man.**


End file.
